The Singer & The Pianist
by In Love With Technology
Summary: Beck chuckled as he pulled up his pants while I grabbed my makeup bag. "I know. And Robbie's bringing kush." I dropped my jaw. "Robbie's doing what!" Tandre, Bade, Cabbie. Occasional ooc things for storyline purposes and just random ideas from me to make them more realistic. Read and review. (Preview chap.)
1. The First Encounter: Skyscraper

**Author's Note:** My friend and I are writing this together. She doesn't have a fanfiction account yet, but she plans to..., Tori and André plan a night for their friends and them to hang out for a project that Schkowitz plans. But André has other plans..., (ooh-la-la. Lol).

Btw #1, I'm making this a story/song fic kind of thing. So, if/after you read this, can you guys as my readers either leave me a review WITH what song you think I should use for the following chapter(s)? Please and thank you (Or if you want the song request to be separate from the review, you can send me a PM).

Btw #2, Let's just pretend that with the date of July 4, 2011, everything that has happened **up** to season 3, has already occurred (Except for Christmas).

**Disclaimer:** I _WISH_ I owned VicTORIous. :'( I don't (If I **did**, André and Tori would be together by now). I don't own the Rewind button, Skyscraper by Demi Lovato, The Vampire Diaries, or Blockbuster. Sad, but true.

* * *

><p>~Tori's P.O.V.~<p>

The distant clatter and noise of collecting dishes, or distributing **of them**, seemed like it wasn't going on. I guess it's because the only thing that held my attention were those lips. _'Damn.'_ I thought. _'There he goes licking them again. Is it just me, or is that the __EXACT__ way that LL Cool J licked (or licks? I don't know, he's __**really**__ distracting) his lips as an old singer/rapper in his videos?' _Even if it wasn't..., he had me mesmerized.

_"TORI!" _He shouted.

"Huh? Wha-?" I was caught off guard. _Damn_ those **velvety**..., _**chocolate**_ lips. I shook my head to not get distracted again.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" He asked.

_ 'Awwww..., he's __such__ a gentleman.' _I cooed inside my head. "Yes, I'm ok. And _no_..., nothing's wrong."

"Ok. Good. You were zoning out on me, I thought at any minute, a sock full of butter was going to aim for my head." He laughed.

I laughed along with him. "Don't worry André. I'm not your-uh-grandma."

"You can call her crazy or psycho if you want. She IS _WAY_ off the deep end." André stated.

"Oh. I just don't feel right calling her that. But, I'm comfortable with 'off the deep end'."

He smiled. _'Damn. His teeth are bright as Heaven.' _That's **just** what I need..., a drool-fest to embarrass myself.

"You look beautiful, Tori."

I blushed. "You're just saying that."

"Not really. I'm a gentleman by nature, I can't help it. But you..., look _drop-dead-gorgeous_. I don't know what it is about you in dark colors, like that dark purple dress you have on, that turns me on. It just does."

"Oh." I said. "Thank you." I blushed harder. Now I understood why-_**Oh! You know what?**_I'm giving away too much information before you even know how we got here. So, allow me to take you back to where it all started. Let me take you to the day I realized I liked André.

~Presses the mental **Rewind button** back to 2 months ago~

Monday-July 4, 2011

You'd think that we wouldn't be in school, right? _**Wrong**_. Schkowitz and his crazy acting tactics. He figured, 'It's the 4th of July, you're not barbequing with your friends and family and setting off fireworks to celebrate the freedom of our country-**Oh, no. **You'd rather spend your fourth of July learning _**about**_ how the U.S.A. became an independent, country and afterwards..., do a _play_ on it.' _Ugh! _Damn him. I'd rather play football with Trina in my distressed booty shorts. Wow. I must be _really_ bored, if I'd rather do something with Trina. I mean, she's my sister, and I love her, but..., she's annoying.

"Hi, Tori." _Speaking _of the devil...,

_"Shit! __**Trina!**__ What the hell?"_

"What 'cha doing?" She asked, lingering over my shoulder.

_ 'Really? Was she __**really**__ asking me what I was doing, when it was clear that Schkowitz was saying something boringly important on ''The Stage'' in the front of the classroom?' _"What does it look like? And you're not even supposed to be in here right now, are you? I thought you were sick? Or do I need to tell Mom and Dad that you're really going on a shopping spree, followed by an epic window shop at Rodeo Drive?" I gave her a knowing look, and crossed my arms.

Trina stared at me. She knew that I was blackmailing her. Yet another thing I did better then her. She was also trying to challenge me.

I cocked my head to the side. My sign that I wasn't playing around.

"You..., _**ugh**__!" _She walked away outraged, hands ready to strangle someone.

I giggled like crazy inside my head. _'Trina.'_

"And since England had control over the U.S...," Schkowitz continued.

Blah, blah, blah. I'm so bored. I just wish that-_buzz, buzz._ I felt my phone vibrating from my bag. Hello, un-boredom.

1 Text Message

André Harris

10:31 a.m. Mon. July 4, 2011

I smiled. _'Someone likes me.' _You know what they say..., ''You know you're cared for/loved/liked when you receive a text.'' (And no, I don't know who "_they"_ are). _'But, he's sitting right next to me. Hmmm..., ok. Whatever.' _I unlocked my pear phone, and read the text.

Tori, are you as bored as I am?

I started to text back. After, I pressed send.

1 SMS Message

Tori Vega

Jul/4/2011 10:34 a.m. Mon

Omg, yes! I don't even know what he's talking about.

I'm sorry, Tori. Want to study for it?

Yes! How?

How about we study by watching a very accurate movie, but an awesome/epic 1. That way, we don't get bored?

That sounds fun.

Yeah. But here's the thing. How about we add along the rest of the crew for fun?

Omg, yes! But..., does *Jade* have to come?

You *kno* we can't have Beck w/o Jade

*rolls eyes* w/e..., I guess

O-ho-oooh. The epic "eye roll"

You *KNO* Jade hates me

But you have a love-hate 'fri-enemy' relationship! :'(

Lol. I guess so

Yay! :D

Hahahahahahahaha. Ok. Well, are you gonna tell everyone, or should I?

You just set everything up, and I'll contact everyone. Kay?

Kay

Wait. What about your parents?

They're on- -um- -"vacation"

Oh. Ew. Gross.

Haha. Ikr? Just disgusting.

Idk wat 2 say bout dat

Me either. Lol. Well, 'class' is almost over. Thx 4 keeping me company! xD I'll set everything up for tonight. Dnt have 2 wrry 'bout Trina. She's on a shopping spree.

*raises eyebrows* As usual. That's good for everyone. Later

Laterz! ;D

~The bell rang~

"Sky's are crying. I am watching. Catching teardrops in my hands. Only silence, as it's ending. Like we never had a chance. Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing left of me?" I started to sing Demi Lovato's song Skyscraper. Why? I don't know. I love Demi. Maybe that could be the reason why I'm so totally taken over by this. All of a sudden, I heard a piano playing. Then, as I rounded the corner towards my locker, I saw André behind that same piano in the middle of the hall, encouraging me to keep on, so I did.

"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down. I will be rising from the ground. Like a Skyscraper..., like a Skyscraper."

All of a sudden, I heard background vocals. I realized that Jade and Cat were the people that I heard. This was getting weird, but I continued anyway. Then there was a banging of drums-or something like it..., _bongos?-_in the background. I turned the corner towards the school. There was Robbie and Rex-of course-and Beck playing them. And Sinjin and Trina_-I thought she went shopping?-_playing this thing that looked like a Moroccan wash board with a tiny stick. Ok. _Definitely weird, _but something kept me singing.

"As the smoke clears..., I awaken..., and untangle you from me. Would it make you, feel better..., to watch me while I bleed? Oh, my windows..., still are broken..., but I'm standing on my feet. You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass..., like I'm made of paper. Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground. Like a Skyscraper..., like a Skyscraper."

I was really feeling this. I felt like I was on stage performing. I had to give it my all. I started to travel/dance backwards, stomping my feet, and clenching my fist towards my chest, about to sing the next part.

"Go run, run, run. I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear. Ye, aa-oo-h. Go run, run, run. Yeah, it's a long way down..., but I am closer to the clouds up herrrrrrrre-eeeeeee."

I stood on top of the stairs by the windows in the middle of the hall, to be symbolic. I then realized that there was a lot of purple lights on me, bringing out my dark purple layered top, dark skinny's and black boots. I looked at André. He looked at me. I blushed-wait _**what?**_-as he continued to play. I gracefully walked down the stairs, holing onto the rail, singing softly as André played softly, verses the loud and rock-type moment we just had.

"You can take everything I have. You can break everything I am. Like I'm made of glass. Like I'm made of paper. Ooh-oo-oh. Go on and _**try**_ to tear me down." I put my all into this. This was her most powerful moment in the song, so I decided I would make it mine as well. "I will be rising from the ground. Like a Skyscraper. Like a Skyscrape-er-er-er-er-er-er-errrr!" I continued to belt out the last note as long as I could, as Jade and Cat did the background vocals, singing, 'Like a Skyscraper' instead of the ''ah-ah's'." I felt so powerful. I looked at at André again.

"Like a Skyscraper-er-er-er." I took a well-needed breath. "Like a Skyscraper." All the background voices and instruments stopped. All except André's piano. I looked at him breathless, catching everything I just dished out. He looked back at me..., smiled, then winked. I blushed, he smirked, and ended the song with his piano, looking at me. Then, he began mouthing something. Sorie? Story? Morning? I didn't understand.

"TORI!" The voice of André took me out of my daydream. Wait. _That wasn't real? _I thought it was? It **felt** real. I'm confused. And why did I get a warm feeling inside me during the daydream-_obviously that's where it came from-_everytime I looked at André? I don't know why it happened though. Hmmmm...,

_**"TORI!"**_ André yelled louder.

I jumped-almost into my locker.

"Gosh, girl! What is going on in your head? I've never seen you so out of it before."

"I honestly don't know." I answered, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well..., I just thought that you should know.., I got a 'yes' from everyone, and they said they'll be there at 7pm. Is that ok?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. What about you? Since you leave so close...?" I sound like I was begging. What is going _ON_ with me?

"6? Or 6:30?" He asked.

"How about 6:30?"

"That's fine. I'll be over."

"Yay!" I laughed. "Can't wait." I did a happy dance.

André smiled. "Don't worry about the dvd for the movie. I'll buy it from that movie place that has like _EVERY_ movie."

"You mean Blockbuster?" I corrected, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Oh, yeah. You're rubbing off on me. I _**must**_ get away...," He fake ran away with his hands flopping around in the air.

I giggled frantically. He always knew how to make me laugh.

"Tori!" A voice called.

"Gosh! What is wrong with you-? **Oh.** Hey Cat!"

"Tori. Why were you yelling?" Cat asked, twirling her bright red hair in her finger. Now, this girl may be a little ditsy, but when it comes to fashion, I could take twenty or more paged notes (front **and** back) from her.

"Oh. I'm sorry Cat. I didn't mean to startle you." I apologized.

"That's okay, Tori. Listen, I heard that you and André are having a movie night for Schkowitz's class project. Is that true?"

"Yes, it is Cat."

"Ok. Good. I just wanted to make sure. I'll be there at 7:30." She replied, walking away in her criss-crossed 6-inch heels.

"Love the shoes, btw." I said after her.

"Thanks!" She yelled back. "They're new."

I received a text.

1 Text Message

Cat Valentine

11:55 A.M. Mon. July 4, 2011

Don't worri. I knw ur shoe size! :) I'll get u a pair! xD

1 Text Message

Tori Vega

11:58 a.m. Mon. July 4, 2011

Yay! Thanks, Cat! ;D

No prob! :O Lol. C u there!

Kay

Kk :D

Well, I don't know why I'm at my locker. I was only here for Schkowitz. Now _**I**_ can go shopping! Forever 21, here I come!

~1:00 p.m.~

Okay, so I went to Forever 21, Icing, Hot Topic, and Foot Locker. Ok, ok, I also went to Journeys, and Charlotte Russe (I have a bigger shoe fetish than my obsession for clothes. It's sad really). But, I'm happy! I got like, 10 outfits, underwear (Victoria's Secret- and I don't have one like **this**!), a PINK outfit (or two), perfume; Love Spell (Victoria's Secret) and Sweet Pea (Bath & Body Works), and jewelery for every outfit I bought, and a pair of shoes for each outfit as well (Oh, God. I have it _BAD). _ And nerd glasses. Now, to put it all in my room.

~2:30 p.m.~

It took an hour and thirty minutes! Wow! I think I broke my record of just fourty five minutes (I usually don't buy this much). I picked out this military jacket to wear with black skinny jeans; distressed, a purple flowy zebra striped tank, an black flats. I picked out bohemian themed jewelery-_of course_-and some underwear. I needed a shower. NOW!

~4:00 p.m.~

Another hour and thirty passed. I slipped into my room-wasn't hard, provided that every bedroom had it's own bathroom attached. It was something about changing in a bathroom that I couldn't do. Maybe I'm bathroom-change-a phobic or something (I know it's not real, I just made it up). I began to dry myself off and change into my clothes.

~4:07 p.m.~

I unwrapped the towel from my head, towel dried it, and used my hair dryer for the rest. My hair was naturally curly/wavy, so I didn't do much, but add a purple hair feather.

~4:22 p.m.~

Now that's done..., make up time. I only went subtle tonight. A little black eyeliner here, black mascara there and tropical flavored lip gloss, I was done in five minutes . Now to wait for another two hours and eight minutes. I decided to catch up on The Vampire Diaries.

"Oh, come on! Elijah is _alive? _What the **hell**? I thought Damon killed him! And I have like five more episodes to watch." I shook my head. "The things you miss because of Schkowitz." _'Hey! That rhymed!' _I thought.

_ Ding, dong. _I heard the doorbell ring. Was it 6:30 already? I asked myself, checking the time on the DVR box. _'Whoa! Time flys.'_

"Who is it?" I asked, eyes glued to the television, not wanting to miss a moment. I already knew it was André, I just wanted to mess with him.

"You know who this be." André replied. He was trying to be funny. I opened up the door.

"And you know who I be." I replied laughing, as he walked past me and flopped on the couch.

"What are we watching?" He asked, walking past me into the house.

"I was watching-well really catching _**up**_ on-The Vampire Diaries."

"No chiz." He said, flopping on the couch. "I can't believe Katherine-" André started.

"Ah, ah, ah." I put one hand over his mouth and a finger to mine. _"Shush!_ I haven't gotten there yet."

"But you don't know what I was going to say."

"Doesn't matter. _Shush!" _I commanded. "Use all of that talkative energy into helping me prepare everything in the kitchen please?"

"Sure. No problem."

"Thank you."

André and I walked into the kitchen to get everything together before everyone arrived.

"Hey André, can you get the twenty four pack of Wahoo Punch out of the refrigerator please?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied, doing just that and putting the un-open box on the kitchen island, while I was reaching for the bags of chips I had on top of the refrigerator. I felt a pair of eyes on my back, as I got on my tip toes. I _still_ couldn't reach. _**Hell**_, I was persistent. _'How did I manage to get them up there in the first place?' _I asked myself.

I felt heat coming toward me and a hand grab my waist and saying, "Let me help you" in a powerful whisper in my right ear that sent shivers down my spine, as those warm fingers wrapped around me to pick me up. I was feeling something again. First, it was the feeling that sent my eyes in the direction of André in the daydream, now _THIS? _Am I dreaming again? I bit the inside of my cheeks as I realized the answer..., this was really happening. I was still biting my cheeks as I rose off of the ground and grabbed the bags of chips and the box of popcorn.

He let me down slowly. I gasped inwardly, as those hands traveled up my body. His hands were _**SO**_ warm. "Thanks." I said, looking at the floor. I couldn't bare to look in his eyes. And when did my shirt go up? That must've happened as I was being brought back down. No reason my skin felt like it was on fire (I took my jacket off during The Vampire Diaries. A girl can only commit to that level of fashion during the fall. It's the summer-_**too **_hot). I gave André the three bags of chips and the last bag of pretzels we had.

"Could you put these chips in the big bowls we have under the sink, while I pop the popcorn?" I took the bags and stared into my eyes. "Thanks." I said nervously, as his hands grazed past mine.

"No problem." He replied, still looking in my eyes (Was it just me, or was the only replies he had were "sure" and "no problem"?). I needed something to drink. I put two bags of popcorn into the microwave and got two more bowls from under the sink, then headed over to the Wahoo Punch. I opened up the box, took a can, and walked back over to the microwave. Why did it feel like I needed air? Why did it seem as if André was trying to get me worked up? Why was I having this feeling that he was looking at my ass when I tried to reach for the chips? Why did- _BEEP..., BEEP..., BEEEEEEEP._ _**"SHIT!" **_ The microwave scared me so much, I spilled my drink on the floor. _'Damn, I'll get it later.' _I thought, as I opened up the microwave and retrieved the popcorn and put two more bags in and headed towards the bowls for my popcorn, while André was busy pouring the pretzels in the last bowl. "Could you go get the other bag please?" I asked, as I poured the popcorn in the bowl.

"Sure." He replied. _'Well, __**damn**__.' _I thought.

I finished with my bag and decided I needed more Wahoo Punch. I walked back over to the microwave and bumped into André. I felt out our legs twist and turn, as we inevitably fell onto the floor, with my back on the ground, and André on top of me.

"Well, white girl, looks we got ourselves in a situational mess. André said.

"I told you, I'm half Latina!" I hissed playfully.

"Well then, muchacha..., be more alert of the microwave. Maybe we would've never fell on the ground." He demanded.

"What do you mean?" I countered.

"This...," He mopped the floor with his left hand. "Isn't the result of you jumping out of your pants because of the microwave?" He asked, showing me the spilled drink.

"Oh. My bad." I apologized.

"It's okay." He looked into my eyes again. "I forgive you." He whispered, putting a piece of my hair behind my ear. *Enter gulp here*

Why was he staring at me? And what's this- "Oh." I moaned. He was hard. I could fell it through his pants. _"ANDRÉ." _It sound like I was begging him to be hard. What _**is**_ going on with me? I felt a lyric of _Skyscraper_ pop into my head. _'Do you have to, make me feel like, there's nothing let of me?' _I mean, I know the song was more about heartbreak, and how Demi felt about the people that bullied her, but to me, it meant something else. André made me weak. At the moment, I realized that I liked André.

"You _must know...,_ I **LOVE** purple and dark colors on you. It makes me hard every time I see you wear them. Maybe it's because purple's my favorite color. I don't know. And I just want to do things to you when I see you wear them together." He grinded his cock on top of me to emphasize his point.

_ "Aaannnnnndddrrrééééé...," _I could barely think. He was beginning to make me horny and wet. Chills went up my spine, as he did it again. "Fuck...," I cooed. "You're gonna make me-.

_"WET?" _He finished, chuckling. (And how did he know that?) "That's what I've been trying to do since I walked into the kitchen. Too bad 'the crew' has to be here. I'd rather have you to myself." He kissed my temples, then my nose, my cheeks, and lastly, my lips. **God**. I _**was**_ getting wet. I needed release and QUICK! He grinded against me again. "F-_faster...,_" I begged, grabbing his lips with mine again. I couldn't take it anymore.

He grabbed my hips, and trailed his hands down towards my ass, and dug his fingers into my petite cheeks. I arched my back, and gave a breathless moan into his ear. One of his hands traveled up my back towards my bra. He trailed it to my chest, rose my bra up a little, and begun to rub my right nipple. God, I'm starting to wish that everyone wasn't coming over.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a husky voice, flicking his tongue over my nipple. I wrapped my legs around André's back, and gripped his dreads. My first encounter with a black boy, and _WOW!_, he knew what he was doing. "No. _Please._ My room." I said between his licks and bites. Screw 'the crew'-and I _know_ that sounds bad. I don't care-! I need him to fill me. Now!

"What if I want to take you right here?" He asked, fondling my boobs, rubbing against my core. He's making this hard for me.

"That's not fair." I said, pushing my chest into his warm hands.

André groaned. "Why not?" André asked, wrapping his lips around my right breast.

"Because...," I stammered (It's _really _hard to concentrate while his mouth is devouring my breast, and his tongue is rapidly flicking my nipple). "Because...," I started again. "Because, the floors cold-_mmmm-_and my bed's warm. Also because we wouldn't-_damn, André-_have to worry... anyone walking in and catching us. _**Also**_, I have sound-proof walls." I bucked my hips to meet with André's again."_Ohh..., __**God**__._ We can make as _much_ noise as we want."

"Well, Tori. I have to say..., I have a lot to learn about you. But...," He shook his head. "I can't do this to you." He said, getting up off the floor.

I frowned. "But, why?"

"As much as I want-" André paused to take a breath, running his hands through his dreads. "As much I want to have sex with you, I can't do that to you. It's just sexual frustration, that I can get out by jacking myself off. I was raised better than this. I can't allow myself to do this. Not until you're ready, and consider it more than just sex. I have feelings for you. I **do.** I just don't want to do this because I got caught up in the heat of the moment. You have to understand."

I got off the floor as well. I sighed, pulling my bra back down. "Of course I do. It's just..., now I have to take care of myself." I said, fixing myself up.

André smirked sexually. "I can help with that."

"But you just said-"

"I'm not going to jump right into sex with you. I can control myself. But, I said _**nothing**_ about helping you release some of that sexual tension onto my fingers, now did I?" He asked, walking back towards my direction.

"Don't make promises that you can't keep." I flirted, smiling back."I don't just let anyone touch me that way."

"It's a good thing I'm not just _'anyone'_." He came to where I was, between the kitchen and the living room.

"No, André Harris. You're not. I think I like you enough to even consider it." I chuckled, flipping my hair behind my back, biting my lips afterwords, running my hands though his hair.

_ "__**Consider?**__" _He asked, as if I just killed his 'manly pride'. "Naw. I don't think I have enough time on my hands for considering."

I bit my lips again, looking at his hands. "They _are_ some pretty big fingers."

"They know their way around." He said, holding onto my waist.

I squirmed under his touch. He held me tighter. "You sure are persuasive."

"Let me show you how persuasive I can be." He responded, bringing our bodies closer together-if at all possible.

"Maybe you should. But..., my room is upstairs."

"Well..., as I said, I'd rather have you right here...," He pulled my hands and pushed me up against the kitchen island. "Right now." He trailed kisses down my neck. I groaned, and placed my hands on his chest. _**"Damn.**__ He's __**really**__ buff.' _I thought, pulling on his shirt, wanting his body as close as possible. I opened my eyes in surprise and ecstasy. He lightly pulled my ear. I whimpered.

_ "Mmm...," _André groaned against my skin, licking my ear, kissing the area on my shoulder. "Sorry baby." He murmered against my skin, kissing it again, headed toward my throat with his lips.

I let out an airy gasp. _'Baby? Since when did I become his "baby"?' _I guess it doesn't matter now. What **DID **matter, was while my fingers were tracing his-**unbelieveable**-abs under his shirt, André had managed to slip one of my legs (maybe it was my right leg), around his waist, gripped my thigh, kissed my chest harder, and brought his-once again-hard cock towards my body. His hand scratched back up my leg. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and bucked my hips. _"André...," _I moaned. I realized that even though he said that he didn't want to have sex with-I mean..., make love _**to**__-_me just yet, the 'problem' between us said something totally different.

He pushed us against the island more, bringing his hardness closer to my want for him. _'Fuck! He's an animal. And I love it!' _I thought. He attacked my lips furiously. He bit my bottom lip, begging for more entrance. I opened my mouth for him, put my hand behind his neck, and brought him closer, as our tongues fought for dominance (I think that his strong muscles somehow translated into an even stronger tongue, so I was _clearly_ at loss here). I moaned. How much time has passed since we started this? I was slowly starting to become more impatient waiting for him to touch me between my legs.

"André, _**please.**_" I begged, pulling on the notches on his pants, wanting to grind against his hardness again.

He put his forehead against mine, bringing ours together, closed his eyes, and groaned when I finally achieved my plan. _"Tori." _He moaned. "Don't do that. Please."

I ignored his 'warning', and did it again anyway. _"Mmmm..., Dré..."_

He pulled at my belt. I just needed to keep doing this. I wrapped my left leg around André, and began pulling him closer to me, wrapping my ankles together to lock him in place, and rubbed against him again.

"Fuck..., _**Tori.**_" He groaned, running his fingers down my shoulders. He bit his lips as he pulled at my belt again, this time unbuckling it as he unbuttoned and unzipped my pants. He put his right hand on my stomach, and rubbed it a little. His hand felt nice and warm. I just _REALLY_ wish it was teasing me right now.

"I just want you to now...," André began, as he pecked my lips. "That you deserve the best, you're beautiful." André sung to me.

I smiled, and slapped is left arm playfully. "You are _**NOT**_ Lil Wayne." I laughed.

"You're beautiful." André sung, smirking, looking into my eyes. "But really..., you are. And...," He swallowed hard. "I love you, Victoria Vega. I really do."

I stared into his eyes, looking for any sign that he was lying. I found none. And that gave me enough courage to do what I wanted. I put my left hand on his cheek and rubbed. I smiled, as I brushed his dreads in my hand. "I love you too, André Harris. I really do."

"Good. Because, it makes what I'm about to do worth while." He said, as he slipped his fingers down inside my panties. I took a much needed breath, as his middle finger rubbed me vigorously up and down my slit.

_ "Mmm..., __**fuck**__." _I moaned softly, as I arched my back, pushing my wet folds onto his hungry finger. I could barely spit out "More...," from my lips.

But, André heard, and pushed his middle and ring finger into my wet (and dripping) vaginal hole. Obviously, André liked what I had to offer, because he started to kiss me again, and- without me even asking- he began to move his fingers faster. I started to wish that we were doing this with a **lot** less clothes, on my bed, with the door closed, and I _definitely _wished that his fingers were replaced with his dick. Hopefully one day, they _would _be.

I couldn't control my hormones. I really wanted him. _"André" _I moaned a little louder. "That feels_** so **_good. Don't stop."

_ "Fuck."_ He groaned, moving his fingers rapidly." I don't know if I can baby. You're so unbelievably tight and wet. And I love it." André said, using his left hand to spread my legs, inevitably creating more space for his fingers. I licked my lips.

I grabbed his face in my hands, and began to kiss his lips again, as he continued in his ministrations, making me buck my hips in his fingers.

"Tori...," I heard a voice say, I looked up at André and gave him a weird face. "That wasn't me." He whispered. I gave him another weird face.

_"Tori...,"_ I turned my head around to Cat standing in my living room.

I gave André an _'Oh, shit. We're fucked.' _face.

"Yes, Cat?" I asked out of frustration, seeing as she just interrupted André and I in the midst of our make out, making André slip his fingers out of me. I whimpered sadly.

"Why is André attacking you?"

"Attacking me?" I had to laugh about that. "Why would you think that André was attacking me?"

"Because...," She began, twirling her bright red hair. _"Because...,"_

"Spit it out, Little Red." André said, with a little anger. I shot him a look that said, _'Don't do that. You're going to make her spaz out.' _"Sorry." He whispered to me.

"Because..., I...," She started again, whispering the next part. _"I __heard__ you."_ She said, leaning in as if she were telling a secret.

"You heard me say what?" Cat was slowly starting to tick me off. I zipped and buttoned my pants back, and re-buckled my belt (and how weird does _that_ sound? Re-buckle? It just sounds weird), as I jumped off the island counter,- "Wash your hands." I whispered to André-and headed towards Cat. I put my hair in the right place so Cat won't see my red skin on account of André's lips attacks on my neck, shoulder, chin, cheek..., um. Sorry. *Smiles shyly*

Cat used her loud and evasive Southern Belle voice-the one that she uses while in her Little Bo Peep costume-mixed with Jade's annoying mocking tone of me. _"Oh, André. __**Yes**__. Oohh, __**yes**__. Mmm. Don't stop..., Ohh...,-"_ I slapped my hand over her mouth to prevent her from continuing.

"Ok! That's enough!" I yelled at her. Her big eyes pleaded for release, and I let go.

She smiled giddily. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Cat." André said.

"Kk." She replied, grinning ear to ear. _"Oh!_ One time, my brother and I got into a wrestling game, and-"

_**"**__**NO!**__**" **_André and I yelled in unison.

"No stories about you and your brother." André ordered. If he was thinking the same thing I was-_which,_ by the look he gave me, spoke volumes that he was-he didn't want to hear the rest of Cat's story like I didn't.

"Look." André began. "When did you get here?" _Clearly_ still pissed that he didn't get to finish fingering me.

"Before you started to sing, _'How To Love' _to Tori. You were like, attacking each others lips." Cat burst into a giggle fit. It was really hard to stay mad at the bi-polar red head (even if it wasn't her real hair color). She started to play with her creme colored knee-length dress, still smiling. "Heh, heh."

I shook my head at Cat smiling. "So, do you know where everyone else is?"

"Well, Robbie text me just as I arrived, and said that he was on his way, and he told me that Beck and Jade were just leaving the house when he last text me."

I checked my phone. It said 8:00 p.m. _'I thought that André said that everyone was going to be here by 7? And I thought that Cat said she would be here at 7:30? That's weird. Oh well.'_

Cat checked her vibrating pear phone. "Robbie's here." She said. "And he brought Rex."

_ 'Great.' _I thought sarcastically. _'He brings along the wise-cracking puppet that's in love with me.' _I rolled my eyes. _'__Just great__.'_

The door bell rang.

Cat answered it. "Hi, Robbie!" She said, excitedly.

"Yo, yo, yo." He replied. _'Oh, God.'_

I didn't have to look in André's direction to know that he took that to heart.

But-thankfully-Rex got to Robbie before André did. "Ay. _'Yo!'_ You ain't coo' my brutha. So stop it, before André kicks your Jew-fro ass. Don't worry, though. I'll wait patiently for my turn. _Ha!"_

I couldn't help but to laugh, as I turned to André. "Hay. Calm down, ok?" I asked, pecking his lips quickly. "No harm, no foul."

"But-" He began.

"He _didn't_ mean anything by it, babe. You've _got_ to stop being so..., so..., like _this_. Mmk?"

André looked into my eyes for a few seconds. "Ok."

"So-" Robbie started awkwardly. "Are we cool?"

"Yeah, man." André answered.

At that moment, Jade burst into the house, with Beck trailing behind. "Well..., isn't this lovely?" She asked, as she stood behind André and Robbie in their bro-hug.

"Well, _'hello'_ to you too, Jade." André said, standing up straight, putting his hands in his pockets. I could tell that he was still getting over his _'I'm in love with Jade' _and _'Jade, who?' _stage.

**"André." **She replied coldly. I gave her my best evil eye in her direction. "Well, hello there, Tori." She smirked.

"I _don't_ talk like that!" I screamed. This chick is going to make me want to hurt her (More than I already did).

"I _don't_ talk like that!" Jade mocked back, smirking evilly, walking past me, her new scissors in hand.

"I'm _so_ sorry about her." Beck apologized. I smiled.

"Hi, Beck."

"Hey." He smiled back, running his hand through his hair.

"So, I say that we get this show on the road." André said, as he reached into his backpack for the movie.

"Really? You decided on The Fourth of July?" I asked. "How in the _hell_ are we supposed to learn about America-"

"The movie is titled, The Fourth of July." André argued. "It's in the title."

"But-"

"Tori." André gave me a look. He was using my tactics against against me. And **damn**. He was better at it.

_"Fine."_ I bit back my bitterness.

"Great." He said. "Now, turn on the movie player."

_ 'Movie player?' _I scrunched my eyebrows together towards André. _'Ok. that's just weird, but it kind of makes sense.'_

I grabbed the movie from André's hand, and turned on the "movie player", so we could do "research."

~2 hours later~

"That was _awesome!"_ Robbie screamed, excitedly.

We all looked at Robbie.

_**"What?"**_He replied in a surprised girl tone.

"We all know how **"awesome" **it was." Jade said, threateningly playing with her scissors, as if to say; "It'll be _more_ awesome if I could cut your vocal cords out with these scissors. Then _everyone's_ life would be better."

I watched Robbie audibly gulp, as Rex said, "That's right. Swallow your scared girl spit." Rex laughed.

It had gotten real awkward, real quick. So, I broke the silence. "**Ok!** How about we talk about how in the hell blowing up objects has _ANYTHING_ to do with our project!" I yelled. "Other then the fireworks that are used to celebrate our freedom?"

"I could show you how blowing **you** up has anything to do with the project." Jade eyed me. A chill went up my spine. "I like human fireworks." She smirked evilly, stroking her scissors.

I sunk into the couch. André discreetly wrapped his right hand around my waist. I smirked towards him, as a way of "Thanks", I said.

"No problem." He replied

"**Jade." **Beck reprimanded. "Be nice."

"I _am_ nice." She disagreed.

"_**Jade."**_ Beck pestered her.

Jade looked in my direction, and sighed. "Sorry."

That was weird. But I took it. "It's okay." _'I guess.' _I thought. "But seriously, what are we going to do about the project?"

"I don't know." André said.

"Me either." Beck said, pulling Jade in his lap-it's weird that André, Beck, Jade and I could all share the same couch without there being too much trouble. "Ditto." Said Jade, kissing Beck's lips.

When they pulled apart-about two minutes later-we looked in Robbie's, Cat's, and Rex's direction on the other couch.

"Robbie...," Rex started. "Tell your girlfriend to get her hands off of me. I do _not_ need her trying to make me over!" He yelled. "That's what she has _**you**_ for!"

Beck, Jade, André and I all looked at each other.

"_**Girlfriend?"**_ We all screamed together, with our smirking.

"You heard that?" Robbie said, his face scrunched together as if he hoped we didn't.

"_YEAH!__"_ We replied.

Cat giggled, and kissed Robbie on the lips. She laughed again. "Robbie's my boyfriend." She smiled giddily.

"Since when?" Jade asked, laughing out of surprise.

"Since the incident where she walked in-well, _hopped_ in-on me teaching Tori how to do her best on her tech exam." Robbie answered.

"Oh! You mean, _after_ she-" I began, cut off by Robbie.

"_**Ssshhh!"**_

"What happened?" André asked.

"Robbie has like, three life-sized cut outs of me, and I got freaked out." Cat giggled, playing in her hair. "He made up for it afterwards..., hehe." She smiled, obviously remembering what happened. "He told me what he used the cut-outs for." Cat burst into laughter, as Robbie turned a shade of deep pink, almost red.

"Which was...?" Beck questioned.

"Let's just say that Robbie has _plenty_ of wet dreams of a Miss. Cat Valentine, and needed a way of "release" without feeling bad about it afterwards." Rex said.

There was another awkward silence, this one was one that we used to fill in the meaning behind Rex's words. When we each figured it out, we all had our own way of expression.

Beck's mouth fell open, as a low chuckle rose from his throat.

"Oh...," Jade said, her hand covering her mouth.

"My...," André said, eyes widening.

**"God." **I finished, my eyes staring at the floor. The next thing I knew, we all burst into laughter for the next five minutes.

~After we all calmed down~

"That's just _**nasty**__."_ André said, still laughing, leaning back onto the couch.

Robbie's face was bright red from embarrassment-and most likely-a little of anger. "Oh, calm down, Jew-fro. It's okay that you had to jizz a little. From what you wrote in your 'Journal'-" Rex actually did air quotes. "Little Ms. Red was one naughty girl."

Cat smiled, playing with her hair, and giggled.

"This just get's better, and better." Jade smiled.

"You read my Dia-I mean, Journal?" Robbie looked as if he was going to have a heart attack at any moment.

"It's not that hard to get to, Mrs. Frilly." Rex retaliated.

"Hey! Don't talk to my boyfriend like that!" Cat said pecking Robbie on the lips. "He's wonderful." She started to play in his hair. "At a _lot_ of things." Obviously, Cat's words were like magic, because as soon as she finished, her "boyfriend"'s face went from fuming red, to it's normal shade, with a hint of a blush across his face.

"So...," I dared to ask the question that was on everyone's mind. "How did you make up for it?"

Cat and Robbie both blushed. _Hard._ "Are you _**sure**_ that you want to know?" Robbie asked.

We all looked at each other. "Yeah." We agreed.

"Let's just say..., Robbie's wet dreams came true." Cat said, and if it weren't so quiet, we wouldn't have heard her next words. "Even what he did to the cut-outs." Her cheeks flushed.

"Ugh! Eww!" Jade said.

"Gross man." Replied Beck.

**"Wow." **André said.

"That's _interesting__." _I replied, making a face.

And there seemed to be a _**lot**_ of awkward silences going on between us. And I seemed to be the one to keep breaking them.

"So...," I began.

"So...," André said.

_"__So.__"_ Jade said, rudely looking my direction. _'Why does she __**hate me**__?'_

"So...," Beck elbowed Jade in her side.

"So...," Robbie continued.

"So...," Rex said.

_ "So."_ Cat chirped up. "What's going on between you and André, Tori?" Oh, gosh. She turned the tables on us.

I looked at André. "Um-uh-um..., what..., what do..., what do you mean?" I stuttered, nervously.

"I mean, you were all over each other when I walked in." Cat replied.

_ 'Oh no, I am __**not**__ about to re-live her feeding me my lines again dramatically.' _My eyes bugged, and I ran towards Cat.

And inevitably, she had started it once again. _"Oh-" _She didn't have time to finish, because I-_ONCE AGAIN_-slapped my hand over her mouth. I shot a death glare at her.

_"__You __**better**__ not__."_ I threatened. "Do you understand me?" I whispered in her ear.

She nodded, and I released.

"So, what happened?" I heard the conniving smirk from Jade as I walked back towards André.

I brushed my fingers through my hair and looked at André. "Should we tell them?" I whispered.

"Yes." He replied. "But not everything. Not yet." And who was I to deny his wonderful chocolate eyes?

"We..., we kissed." I said.

"Oh!" Jade said. She seemed oddly interested. "Oh, _really?_ What else?"

"We just...," André smiled, wrapping his arm back around my waist. "Made out, and...," His eyes locked with mine. "I told her that I love her."

It was my turn to have an ear to ear blush. And then, surprised.

_"__FINALLY!__" _Jade, Beck, Cat, Robbie, and Rex said together.

"Wait. _What? __**Finally?**__" _I asked, confused.

"Oh, _please."_ Jade said. "Like you didn't know!"

"He makes songs for you, _ALL THE TIME!__"_ Rex said.

"And almost half of them- -if not **all** of them- -are _**about **_you." Continued Cat.

"_Tori _this, _Tori _that...," Robbie mocked.

"Ever since you arrived at the school." Beck said.

"I hate to admit it..., but they're right." André concluded.

"When did you fall in love with me?" I asked.

"Cant this be a conversation between just you and I?" André asked.

"Of course." I replied.

"So...," Jade began. "Are you guys finally together?"

_"Are we?"_ I asked André.

"Not yet." He replied. And my heart sank a little. "But, we will be." He sweezed my hand, and placed a kiss on my lips.

And that was enough for me. That hope that he gave me that we would be together one day, sustained me until the day that we would actually became a couple. I kissed him back.

And yes, it was my first encounter with a black boy- -and really, he was more of a man than any of the other _boys_ I dated; and I **don't** discriminate- but it was amazing. He radiated love and care for me that no one else had- _other than my family._ I could tell it. I could _**feel**_ it. He may have loved me more than I loved him- -for now anyway- -but, he was going to be mine. But, here's the thing..., I was already his. The moment that I told him that I loved him back, I gave into his love and became his. Okay. So..., maybe André _**is**_ mine too (We were still kissing throughout this inner monolouge. Thought you should know).

"Hello?" Cat screamed, grabbing our attention. "Earth to André and Tori!"

I smirked, slipping away from André's embrace on my waist .

"Congrats...," Jade spat, with a hint of sarcasm on her lips. "You're turning into Beck and I." Her lips spread into a smile. "Next thing you know, you're going to be _**his**_ cut-outs. He _**might**_ just take notes from Robbie and Naughty Red _Riding_ Hood here."

""What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Cat yelled in defense. _'I knew __that__ was coming sooner or later.'_ I thought.

** "Nothing."** Jade said, smirking. "Just that you're a little more naughty than you let on. I should've known though...," Jade flipped her long black hair across her shoulders. "That singing voice of yours is **little** up there. I mean, not that you can't sing. It's just..., voices like that are heightened by sexual interactions." She concluded. _"__Someone_ got busy at an early age."

_'Damn.'_ I thought. _'And they consider __**her**__ a __friend__? __**Pfft. **__Wow. She treats them like __crap__.'_

Cat's face started to fall apart from the words that came from- someone that was _supposed_ to be- her best friend. The next thing I knew, tears were silently streaming for her eyes. She grabbed her things, and left out the door without so much as a 'goodbye'. This was turning out to be a great Fourth of July (Sarcasm **way** intented).

Robbie gave Jade a- -very convincing- -death glare to Jade. "Thanks a lot." He said.

"Yeah. You don't have to be such a bitch!" Rex retorted, as Robbie grabbed the front door. "Cat! Cat, wait!" He yelled, slamming the door behind him.

"Well...," André said. "You didn't have to say all of that. Not only did you offend Tori and I-which I'm sure you could care less about Tori's feelings-" He shot her a look that said, _'You __**better not**__ interrupt me.' _"But you made your _best friend_ cry. Don't you care just a _little_ about other people?"

She began to retort, but André cut her off.

_"__OTHER_ than yourself and Beck?" He asked.

Jade had her turn to sink into the couch.

"I'm not trying to be mean or rude..., but come on Jade. You're better then this." André said.

Beck stroked Jade's forehead. "You are." He whispered. "I love you, but..., you've _got_ to be nicer."

"Ok, babe." Jade whispered back. "I'll try." She turned her head towards us. "And again..., I'm sorry."

"It's all good." André replied, looking at me. "Right, baby?" He stroked my stomach, and I smiled up at him.

"Right." I replied.

"Ok, well. It's getting late, and I have to take Jade home. I'll see you guys tomorrow to meet with Schkowitz." Beck said, grabbing Jade's hand, heading toward the front door.

"Alright. Later." André said.

"Bye." I waved, as they went out the door. I sighed. "Well..., today was a long day." I said to André.

"You can say that again." He said.

"Well..., today was-" It was André turn to put his hand over my mouth.

"I didn't mean it literally." He laughed.

I laughed as well. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Do you want to me to?"

My eyebrows raised. _"Really?_ You think that I _don't_ want you to stay over? Now I can have you to myself." I smirked in the most sexy way I could.

"Then, I guess I have no other choice but to stay then." He smirked back.

"Good." I said, locking the front door, headed back to André and straddled him. I bit my lip. "What do you want to do now?"

He licked his lips. "I can think of a few things." He said, running his hands up my back.

I shuddered under his touch. _"Mmmm...,_ don't do that."

"But, I like the way you sound when you moan."

I rolled my eyes. "What am I going to do with you?"

He laughed. "Love me. The way that I love you." André said. "And to answer your question..., I have loved you since I wrote 'Song 2 You.' Oh! And while I'm confessing..., I wrote that song for you _**and**_ **to** you. But apperently...," He continued. "It was blantanly obvious before that song- -to everyone but you and I- -how much I loved you.

"Oh." I said. "That's...,_ interesting, _I guess. The fact that they could sniff you out before _you_ even knew how you felt."

"Yeah. I know. But, look. I can't express how much I love you. It's just, I turn to you for everything. I trust you more than I trust the rest of our friends. You listen. You understand me. We spend _so_ much time together, you made an impression on me. I mean, I can talk about you for _**hours**_...," He smiled at that. "And I still can't express my love for you."

I started at him. Wow. He _really_ loves me. "But..., I thought that you get wonky when you don't get your feelings out?"

He smiled. "Why do you think I did what I did today?"

I laughed. "The wonk proved to be too much for you?"

"Exactly. The wonk got to me, and..., I guess I couldn't handle it much too long."

"Oh..., well maybe I can use your wonk to my advantage."

"What do you mean?"

I smiled evily. "How about I make you a bet?"

His eyebrows frowed together. "What kind of bet?"

"I bet that you can't last..., the rest of the summer..., without...,"

"Without what?" He interrupted.

"Without 1) Sex, 2) Touching yourself to release sexual frustration, 3) Using any other method or _toy_ for that matter-to get sexual release, and 4) Having sex with and any other chick,-even though I know you wont-or again; I use the word 'sex toy', for release."

"Well damn, Tori." André said. "You are literally trying to kill a nigger."

I laughed at that. "Whatever! I just want to see how long it'll take you -well, your **wonk**- to crack."

"And if I crack before Fall begins?"

"Idk. I guess you just crack."

"Hmm. Will you be there for me when- -or _**if**_- -I do?"

"Of course." I answered. "Not only will I be there...," I put my lips over his ear. "But, I'll gladly be under you, letting your cock roughly fuck my cunt as hard _and_ as fast as you want..., _**without**_ complaning." I smirked.

"Don't say things you don't mean." He warned, swallowing spit.

"I said it, didn't I?" I ran my hand down his chest.

He groaned. "And how will I know you'll be ready?"

"Um..., I almost convinced you to do it today. But, your 'gentlemen like ways'- -which I _appreciate__- -_got in the way. And I mean..., I love you, remember? I'll be ready when you crack. But remember..., this is _your_ wonk, not mine. So, I can do whatever I want. _Including_ tourture you. Be prepared." I smirked.

"You're going to be the death of me, **and** you're going to give me blue balls."

I burst into laughter. "Blue balls are a myth!"

_"Still!" _André argued.

I shook my head. "Oh, André. You're going to be _so_ easy to crack." I said. "Now, follow me to my bedroom, so we can start on this bet." I replied, grabbing his hand, pulling him up the stairs after me, bitting my bottom lips in anticipation of my plan.

It seems as if Tori has a plan. Are you prepared for it? Review please. I will surely apprieciate it. And I'll give thanks to my reviews/reviewers in the next chap at the end. (Or by a pm).

* * *

><p>Written: 715/2011-12/30/2011 (With a long break from 7/23/2011-12/16/2011)

Typed: 1/2/2012-1/4/2012

Updated: 5/28/2012

Sneak Peak into Chap. 2. It will be in André's P.O.V. The title will be Day 1: Phone Sex/Sexting (Love Faces). _Love Faces_ is a song song by Trey Songs. Therefore I have just discliamed the ownership:

**"André...,"** Tori said into her phone. I wondered if she was still rubbing her folds.

I had to control myself. Keep my cool. _"Yes?"_ I breathed, wishing that I could get rid of the bulge in my boxers.

Tori moaned. At that moment I knew my answer. "There's _one_ problem with the song." She said, breathlessly. _God,_ I'm **sure** that she's rubbing her vagina right now. Or better yet, finger fucling herself. _'Damn.'_

I cleared my throat in attempt to clear my mind of the image of her in her bra and panties, her fingers curled between her legs slowly pushing in and pulling out of herself, as she had the phone between her shoulder and ear, using her other hand to rub her nipples. _'Hot damn.'_ I had to stop thinking about it. "And what's that?"

"I don't get perms." She answered, laughing quietly.

I chuckled to myself. "I know this Tori. But when we _**do**_ finally make love, I'll make you sweat your curls out so much, that it's gonna take a black girls perm to curl it back."


	2. Phone Sex: Love Faces

**Author's Note:** I'm really wondering how far André can go with taking this. I really feel bad for him and his "friend". Lol. I'm lame. Ha. All _I know_, is that it's not going to get easier for him, and Tori has a few tricks up her sleeve as methods of tourture. Read, enjoy, review! And as I stated, if you have an idea for a featured song in a feature chapter, either leave it in your review, or pm me. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Victorious, Tandré would be eveyone's OTP by now *shrugs shoulders* All I got is this plot and whatnot.

* * *

><p>~André's P.O.V.~<p>

The Resturant

I twisted my fork into my plate of Spagetti and Meatballs while watching Tori. Her plate of Shrimp Alfredo was left untouched. She had her right arm hanging over the table while her left one supported it, as she twiddled her fingers. I stuffed my face as I watched hers. She looked down at the ground, her eyes never blinking and her fingers still rubbing together. She was thinking about something really hard. That meant it was going to be my job _(as usual)_ to break her out of her trance. She seemed to be doing that a lot lately. I always seemed to catch her in a trance..., always thinking. I sat back in my chair and chewed as I tried to figure out what she was thinking about. Was she thinking about me? Was she thinking about us? Did she want to end us? She didn't want to end us..., _**did**_ _she?_

I stared at her as I fixed my black suit, and straighted my tie, trying to do anything but think about the possibilty of us breaking up. She wasn't thinking about that, right? _**RIGHT? **_"Tori." I called. Her eyes were still fixated on the ground. I sat up. _"Tori."_ She was still zoned out. _**"Tori!"**_

"Huh? What?" It was **always** on the third try. I began to notice that over the years that I've known her. I notice everything about her. _Everything._

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Us. You. Me. How we got started. Everything." She locked eyes with me.

"Everything, huh?" She nodded her head.

"What made you fall for me anyway? What made you love me?" Tori asked.

I licked my lips. "I've told you this before. Tori baby."

"I know." She stated. "I just like hearing the story." She smiled.

I shook my head at her, smiling as well. I licked my lips again. Her eyes trailed to my lips. Just like I knew they would. I knew she liked it when I licked my lips. She _**loves**_ my lips. I caught myself looking at hers as well. She bit hers. The sign that she wanted me - - I leaned over the table- - to kiss her. I gave her a few seconds. _Long, __**lengering**_ ones before I released her lips from mine. "Well..., as you know...,"

It all started the middle of August during my Sophmore year. And what a lucky day it was. The big showcase was coming up, and I was paired with Trina Vega...

_"ANDRÉ!"_ My Grandma yelled, as I looked up from my text from Trina Vega to come over as soon as possible today. I sighed.

"**Yes**, Grandma?" I answered relcutantly.

"COULD YOU HELP ME?!" She screamed back from the kitchen.

"Help you with **what,** Grandma?"

She pulled open a kitchen drawer. "LOOK FOR MY DENTURES! **AND** LARRY!"

I put my head in my hands and shook my head. "Your dentures are in the bathroom, and Larry's in his cage. Like _**always,**_ Grandma." By the time I looked back up, my Grandma was gone, and I heard Larry say, "I love you Grandma, _**BWAK."**_ I took it as an opportunity to text Trina that I was on my way and to text me the address.

I walked outside of the front door, locked it and headed towards my black sports car (a gift my Father gave me at 15. Yeah, I know I was young, but he taught me how to drive at 11. Said "My son isn't gonna be asking for any rides. You're a man.") As soon as I reved up the engine, I got the text and used my GPS inside the car. It's a good thing my Dad gets "special treatmeant" from being a former NBA Superstar, turned NBA coach, especially from the Police. Or I would be in jail for how tinted my windows were. But it's for good reason. If anyone knew how completly swagged out my interior was? I can't even finish that sentence. I backed out of the driveway, turned my car around, and headed towards the gate outside the house (Yeah, my Dad made sure that the house, Grandma, me AND the car were protected). I said the password, and drove threw, heading towrds the Vega household.

~15 minutes later~

I pulled up to the Vega's house. That house is almost as swank as mine (not that I'm trying to brag about it). I parked in their driveway, got out of my car, turned on the car alarm and I walked up to the door. I could hear yelling on the other side of the door as I rung the doorbell.

"Come in." Trina said out of annoyance.

"Thanks." I responded in question, with my hands in my pockets, confused as to rather I was wanted or not.

"Tori..., that's Andrew." Trina said.

_**"André."**_ I corrected, following her up the stairs, as my eyes landed on her. She was beautiful. Breathtaking, Why haven't I seen her before? "You go to Hollywood Arts too?" I asked. Maybe she's a new girl.

"Oh. I'm not a performer." She responded. "Just my sister." Tori said, pointing towards Trina.

'_Oh.'_ I thought. _'So, she __doesn't__ go. Damn. What a shame.'_

"Yep. I got the talent, and she got the strong teeth." Trina responded.

I smiled, never taking my eyes off of Tori. There was something about that girl that I liked. I had to find out what it was. I began to check her out. She had a nice body. _Mmm._ She still does. _Mmfgh...,_ I mean...,

"You know she's never had **one** cavity?" Trina asked. That caught my attenion.

"I try not to brag about it." Tori said, rolling her eyes.

Then my attenetion shifted to the piano they had on the upper lever near their stairs. "Oh..., nice piano." I complimented, sitting down on the stool, proceeding to play it for a little while.

Tori came near to the piano as I played, and my heart skipped a beat when she sat next to me. "Oh my God, you're **fantastic!"** She complimented. I smiled at her. I liked her near me. And I was determined to keep her near me. Whatever it took.

"He's okay." Trina spat, rolling her eyes. I knew then that she liked all eyes to be on her constantly, and everything to be revolved around her. Too bad 'Planet Trina' only exist to one person.

Tori and I rolled our eyes at her, as I smelled something coming from Tori. I followed the scent to her hand as I smelt it, holding it in my hands.

"Fish mold." Tori answered, as I immediately dropped her hand onto the piano. Moment ruined (at least the moment in **my** head). I started to like Tori more and more as we were always around each other as we tried to help Trina get prepared for the big showcase. Tori was so gorgeous. I took every opprotunity I could to be around her. If I _**weren't**_ around her, I would go crazy. _**Wonky **_even. That's why I'm so glad I convinced her to go to Hollywood Arts and _**stay**_ there.

_Buzz. Buzz._ Oh. Excuse me. I have to get this. _Buzz._ It's a text from Tori. _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. _By now I'm sure you understand how I feel about Tori,- -_Buzz.- - _right? How much I love her? If not, I hope that- - _Buzz. Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.- -_ sooner or later you will. Present day is buzzing away now.

~Tuesday, July 5, 2011 ~

I looked down at the text as I picked up my phone after getting dressed for..., SCHOOL. Damn you, Sikowitz. "Whoa." My jaw dropped as I got a sexy picture message of - -YES, one - -Ms. Victoria Vega, showing me a pic of her in her bra. **Yes**. Tori. In. Her. Bra. And she _**was**_ in the picture. In front of her bathroom mirror. With her hair curled. I looked at the text of the picture message. _'Sleep well? ;)'_ it read. I stared as the picture for five minutes. I've only been home for 3 hours after sleeping over Tori's house last night _(after her dare)_. She wasn't kidding when she said she was going to torture me. I licked my lips, and sent her a reply.

Damn, baby. You're a tease.

You know it ;) She replied, as I grabbed my backpack, headed towards my car.

Do I get more? ;)

A-ha. Maybe ;) I started my car as I got another message form Tori (her ringtone is '_Sexy Love'_ by Ne-Yo. I literally almost lost my breath as she sent a picture of her in her matching thong and I saw her ass. _Mmmfffgh._ 'See you in school ;)' the text read. I stared at it as I got an instant hard-on. _"FUCK!"_ This is gonna be - - - - **difficult**. I backed out of the drive way, headed towards school.

~10 mins later~

I got out of the car and headed towards my locker. I opened it up and put my backpack inside, grabbed a notebook and closed it, jumping as I noticed Beck, putting my hand over my heart. "Jesus Christ!"

_"Yes?"_ Beck smirked, carrying his backpack.

I eyed him. "Not funny."

"It was pretty funny to me, Dré."

"Well, one, I've told you about sneaking up on a brother, and two, you're not Jesus."

Beck chuckled. "Look, I'm sorry that I frightened you. _**But,**_you don't know that I'm not Jesus." He replied as we walked towards Sikowitz's class.

"I'm _pretty_ sure that I know that **you**, _Beckett Oliver_, are _**not**_ Jesus." I replied, walking around the corner.

"Why can't I be Jesus?" He laughed, opening the door.

"Yes, André..., why can't one Mr. Beckett Oliver, be Jesus?" Sikowitz asked as we sat down.

"Well..., I don't know. I mean..., for all I know he _could_ be Jesus disguised as Beck for right now. And the long fluffy hair makes it more possible." I replied.

"EXACTLY." Sikowitz responded. "Beck's long fluffy hair-" He walked over towards Beck, and fluffed his hair more. "-Makes the possibilty that Jesus could be hiding in Beck's human form."

Cat raised her hand. Oh God.

"Yes, Cat?" Mr. Sikowitz asked.

"Does Jesus have bibble? And if so, how can I convince Beck Jesus to give me some?" Cat asked.

We all chuckled as Mr. Sikowitz responded, "Lovely Caterina...," He sat in front of her. "Beck..., is NOT really Jesus. We were just being facisious.., funny." He grabbed her hands. "And I was informed from one of your friends to NOT give you bibble." He patted her hands, then her head, and walked back to 'The Stage' in the center of the classroom. "Now, I trust that you bright and studious students have done your reasearch on the Decloration of Independance and the story behind it."

We all looked at each other and I answered, "Yes, Mr. Sikowitz, that we did. All together."

"Hmm..." Sikowitz said. It was silent for a while. "Alight then." He picked up a box on a chair on 'The Stage' and passed out papers. "I insist that you all learn these lines. The guys will be portraying three of our fathers' that signed the Decloration of Independance, and girls, you get to play their wives. Obviously, Beck and Jade will be paired together. Tori and Cat, you can pick whomever you like."

Robbie raised his hand. "It's only 5 pages long. Front and back."

"I know." Mr. Sikowitz smiled. "The play is only thirty minutes long."

We all got excited. "So, if we do this..?" Tori asked, smirking.

"You all get A's for the summer, _and _next semester, _**and **_you get to pick _as a group_, where we eat at during the ending of the play." Mr. Sikowitz smiled brighter.

"Wait...," Jade said. "So you just made up a bogus excuse of a play that can be done by Friday..., _**just**_ so you can hang out with us for an extra week during summer?"

"No." Mr. Sikowitz answered. Jade scoffed. "I also wanted an excuse not to go home to my annoying neighbors. **And**..., I wanted to hang out with my favorite students for an extra week." We all smiled and ran up to hug him. He hugged us all back. "Whoa now. If anyone ask...," He gave us a look.

"You tortured us about the French Revoultion and all other battles known in History for a week." Beck answered.

"Exactly." Mr. Sikowitz replied, fluffing his hair again, sipping his coconut milk.

"You are an awesome teacher, Mr. Sikowitz." Tori said.

"I know." He smiled again. "Now, go! Read those lines. Remember them. Study them. _**Don't **_screw this up!" He said, smiling, whispering, "This is the part where you groan in unison."

We all groaned just like Mr. Sikowitz said.

"Now go have some fun!" Sikowiz said. "See you kids tomorrow."

We bolted out the door, headed towards the parking lot, I got my backpack out of my locker, then went towards my car, hoping Tori would be there. I looked through my text to see if she text me telling me that Trina took her home instead. I found five more pictures. I gulped. She was naked. In **all **of them. I was a dead man.

My eyes were covered, as I locked my phone. "I saw that." The deep voice said. "I hope you like what you see." My neck began getting kissed.

"If this isn't my girlfriend, Victoria Vega, I've got pepper spray.

"Oh yeah?" The voice changed into a female one. "What are you gonna do with it?" She licked my ear.

"_TORI."_

"I prefer the term, 'Tori baby, baby, or babe. But Tori works too." And in an instant, our lips crashed together in a heated exchange. Our tongues gathered in a passionate dance, my fingers caressing her body, her fingers pulling my dreads, her other hand massaging my buldge. She moaned, I groaned, deepening the kiss.

"Get a room you two." Jade said, as Beck, Robbie and Cat walked past us, heading towards Beck's truck.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, as I turned towards Jade.

"What?" She smirked evily.

I glared at her, then towards Beck. Hoping he'd get the hint.

"Jade, stop messing with Tori and André. Let them kiss." Beck said.

"I never said they couldn't kiss...," Jade argued. "I just _suggested_ that they find a room to do it in. Literally." She blinked her eyes innocently.

"Well, cool it." Beck ordered, walking closer to her.

"Or what?" Jade asked, crossing her arms as she looked Beck up and down.

He grabbed her by the waist, and whispered in her ear. Whatever he said, must've changed Jade's attitude, because the next thing I saw, was her giving him an intense glance, and biting her lips. They started at each other for a while. Heavy sexual tension on Hollywood Arts parking lot! Oh no!

Jade looked at us. "I'm sorry."

"For...?" Beck asked, streaching out the letters.

"For suggesting that you two go and fuck each others brains out." She continued.

"And...?" He poked her.

She glared at him evilly, then I saw her body jump. He must've squeezed her ass or smacked it. Whoa there. Kinky. "And anything you do behind closed doors isn't my business unless told otherwise." I saw Beck smirk. "There. I said it."

"Good girl." Beck said, as she glared at him once more. "Oh, please. You won't be so 'good' when we get you in my RV." He whispered towards her. I chuckled. I had a LOT to learn about Beck. He and Jade obviously are more interesting then I thought.

"Can we go home now?" Tori groaned.

"Sure, Tori baby." I replied, as she smiled. I turned to our friends. "Hey, um. You guys wanna hang out later? Or tomorrow? You know.., if ya'll aren't busy." I suggested, mostly gesturing towards Beck and Jade.

"Um...," Beck stared. "Jade and I have plans tonight." I nodded, understanding what he meant by the way he said, 'plans'. "Robert?" I asked.

"I told you guys to never call me that!" Robbie whined. I raised my eyebrow. "Um..., uh. I mean..."

"Robbie and I have things to do tonight too. I have to babysit my brother tonight. And he hasn't taken his 'special medicine'." Cat answered, using actual air quotes, and winking at me like I knew what her older brother's problems where.

I sighed. "Alright. What about tomorrow? We can go skating, go to the movies. Something."

"The movies sound fun." Tori said, grabbing my arm.

"Yeah, movies. Fun." Jade said, sarcasticly. Her body jumped again. "Sorry."

"So...," I began. "We're all in argeement? Movies tomorrow?" I looked at them.

"Yeah." Jade answered.

"Sounds good." Beck replied.

"Yeaperdido." I rolled my eyes at Robbie.

"Who wants candy?!" Cat called, pulling out Swizzlers from her bra. We all hovered over her, as she giggled. "I feel so loved!"

~3:00 pm~

I plopped down on Tori's bed, out of breath with my shirt off. Now I know what you're thinking, _"Did you lose the bet already André?"_ **NO!** Tori and I arrived at her house twenty minutes ago, walking into the living room as she locked the door and said;

_"Whoever makes it to my room last, has to take off all there clothes until they reach their underwear. Go!"_ _She pushed me down, and I fell on one of their red couches as she made a beeline for her door. I groaned, as I ran as fast as I could up the stairs. But it was too late. She was already there._

_"You cheated." I said, walking into her room._

_"Doesn't matter. Pay up." She said, smirking._

_"You're evil." That just made her smile more, as she walked towards me._

_"Don't act like you don't like, __**evil, **__**bad**__ Tori." She smirked, touching my shoudlers. I grabbed her ass. "Ooh. Naughty André." Tori smirked again, as she took off my shirt, basically worshipping my rock hard chest and abs as her fingers played against my chest and I removed my pants (it was easy because I didn't wear a belt today). I bit my lips and squezzed her ass tighter, she began to kiss me fiercly as her arms wrapped around my neck. I kissed her back hard, my tongue dancing along hers. We then started to grind each other. For about ten mintues. Maybe longer. Then she threw me on her bed. _

And that's how I ended up here. On her bed. Shirtless. And pantsless. I looked up at her, as my fingers went across her back, raising her shirt a little. We just stared at each other. She ran her hands up and down my chest, and I ran my hands up and down her back. Well, mostly her ass. Mmmfgh. That Latina booty. Make a nigga wanna scream. Fuck!

"What you thinking about, Dré?" She asked, as her fingers pinched my abs. _'Oh, they're real babe.'_

I smirked, and touched her back. "You're ass."

She scoffed. "Dré!"

"Can you blame me? I mean..., _damn!"_

Tori giggled. "You love it _that_ much, huh?"

I looked into her beautiful eyes. "Not as much as I love you." I said honestly.

"Awww." She blushed. She kissed my cheek. "I love you too."

"I love you more." I stated.

"I doubt it." She smiled. And I rolled my eyes, as my hands grabbed her ass again. She moaned. I grabbed it again. She moaned louder. I kept doing that, and she kept moaning louder and louder. "Fuck. Dré." Tori groaned, as I kept squeezing it. She grinded against me, and I got an instant hard on. "Ahh..." She closed her eyes as I pushed her up and down my body.

"Tori..., baby..." I moaned. "Fuck." I squeezed her ass more, and kept grinding her against my boxers.

"Oh my God!" She threw her head back, holding my shoulders. "Don't stop. Fu- -"

When I arrived in Tori's room, she had changed into a baggy shirt and cotton booty shorts. So this clothes burning session we had going on was as close as I would get to the real thing. At least we didn't have pants on like yesterday on her kitchen floor. And don't get me wrong, that was hot. But this..., "Oh fuck!" She screamed, sucking my neck. "André!" She screamed as I felt her wetness through her underwear and shorts. I was seriously gonna lose it. A whole month? Possibly two months of no sex? And the _**ONLY**_ thing I could do with Tori, was **this?** I mean, I'm not complaining. Maybe I am. But at least she won't take this from me. I hope. Especially for what I had planed for tonight. If this goes well, then maybe she'll be fine with it.

"Tori..., fuck. Baby." I smacked her ass, and she groaned so loud against my neck. I could feel her shaking over me. "I want you so bad." I groaned.

I heared nothing from Tori.

Complete and otter silence. You know, other then the moaning and the constant calling of my name. Not that I'm complaining.

"Do it again." Tori moaned, as I grabbed her ass. She nibbled on my neck. I growled at her into her ear. "Do what?" I asked.

"Spank me again, Dré. You know you want to." She leaned up to my ear. "I've been a bad girl."

"Mmmm. What did you do?" I asked, sucking her neck.

"I fingered myself last night while you were sleeping next to me. I dreamt about what it would feel like to have you pounding my sweet..." Tori licked my ear. "Tight.." She sucked it. "Pussy." Oh fuck.

I spanked her. _**Hard.**_ "Naughty girl." I spanked her again. "Very naughty girl." She smirked sexually.

"You don't even know the half of it." She replied, moaning as she grabbed my chest, while we kept grinding against each other.

No kidding. According to those neaked pics she go graciously gave to me. I'm _definetly_ using those tonig- - **FUCK!** "You trapped me!" I said, looking into her eyes.

She just smiled. "Those pictures? Well, yes and no. I actually wanted to send them to you. Then I got to thinking..., if you saw them, you'd want to use them to jack off to at night."

"You _are_ naughty." I licked my lips as her eyes instantly shot towards them.

Tori leaned down, hovering over my lips, sucking them slowly. "I told you. Now..., what are you gonna do about it?" She kissed me passionately.

I returned the kiss for a few seconds, then looked up at her. "We're having phone sex tonight."

"And how will I know that you're not jacking off or something?" Tori glared at me.

I shrugged. "You'll just have to trust me." I said as I lifted Tori off of me, and pulled my pants back on, then putting my shirt back on. I kissed her forhead. "Wear something sexy." I ordered, walking to her door. "And make sure you send me a picture." I smirked, and she threw a pillow at me. "I'll call you later tonight babe. I love you."

"I love you too." Tori responded.

~8:00 p.m.~

I had finshed my "homework" early, watched a pre-recorded Football game from last season, and took a shower. I put on my pajamas, and put my dreads in a ponytail after I sprayed them with coconut oil dread lock, walking around in my all black shirt, cotton pajama bottoms and black slippers. Who said my swag had to stop at school?

I walked into my bedroom and got comfortable on my bed before I called my wifey. Yes, Victoria Vega is my wifey. Don't tell her I told you that though. After a few rings, she picked up.

"Hello?" Tori asked.

"Hey sexy mamacita." I said, putting the phone on speaker as I went through my phone to look at the pictures Tori sent me today. "Como estas?"

I could hear the smirk in her voice as she answered, "Muy bién. Hablando con mi novio, André Harris. Y tú?"

"Míer con sus fotos." I answered, as I stared at her sexy naked body. "Y hablano con mi novia, Victoria Vega." I smiled. "Alright, enough Espanól. Quieres hay Yo no saber mucho Espanól. I'm not even sure if I said most of this conversation right."

"It's fine baby. I understood what you were trying to say. You just need to learn more. I'll teach you." She replied.

I groaned.

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun!"

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see." Once again, I was one hundred percent she was smirking behind that phone.

"You're evil." I said, smiling.

"You like it."

"Yeah, I do." I answered, as I licked my lips at her dripping folds in the next picture. "Damn baby. You actually sent me a picture of your vagina. I feel like I should reciprocate." I smirked hard.

Dead silence. She was probably drooling.

"Victoria Marie." I said.

"Huh? What?" She said.

"Would you want me to send you a picture of my dick? You know..., since you're teasing me with pictures of your wet pussy. I think that I should send you a picture of my dick."

It got quiet again.

"What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?" I asked.

"How big is it?" She blurted.

I smirked. "Eight..., nine inches. Why?"

"Um..., wow. How is that thing gonna fit?" Tori asked.

I shrugged. Not that she could see it. "Well make it work baby."

"The last guy I was with had like five. Or six inches. Maybe seven." She said honestly.

"Hmm. Averge size. Poor guy." I laughed over the phone.

"Hey! That's not nice!" Tori replied as I took my phone off speaker.

I rolled my eyes. "Sorry. I can't help it that God blessed me with good looks, great swagger, and a extra long dick to go along with it." I replied, my ego never fading.

"Whatever." Tori said, giggling. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Just tell me when and where, Tori baby." I licked my lips.

She moaned. "Tempting. And I want that picture before the night is over."

"Fine with me." I replied. "Wait a minute..., where's my picture of the night?" I asked.

"I already sent you a picture of my underwear I was wearing today." She said.

"I don't care. I want to see a picture of you laying on your bed in nothing but your lacy back bra and thong. Make sure you give me a little ass in it." I licked my lips again, biting them softly.

Tori groaned. "Fine."

About five minutes of silence passed as I waited for her to finish. I had to check my phone a few times to make sure she hadn't hung up on me. So what was she doing? The next thing I heard where a few camera shots and then a mintue later, my phone vibrated.

"Did you get it?" She asked.

I opened the message, and there she was, layed across her bed, hair falling across her shoulders, breasts being pushed up by her bra, and her lower body slightly turned towards the right, as her left ass cheek poked out and her legs streched out for what seemed like miles. "Damn." Was all I could say. "Holy chizz."

"I'm assuming you like it." She said.

"Liked it? I fucking _LOVE_ it. Holy fuck, baby." I bit my lips harder, groaning. "Keep your clothes off." I ordered. "I want a visual of what you look like while I make you please yourself tonight."

She giggled. "Is that so? You, André Emanuell De'Vonté Harris, are gonna make me touch myself tonight? Without you?" I could tell she was playing in her hair. How? I know my woman.

"That and _**SO**_ much more Victoria Marie Vega."

"Mmm." She moaned. "I like the sound of that."

"Do you, now?"

"Hell yeah." The way she said those two words, I could tell she was touching herself.

"What are you doing baby?" I asked.

"Thinking off your fingers grazing across my pussy again." She said.

"Are you touching yourself already?" I smirked.

"You know it." Tori responded. "Is it true what they say about you?"

"Who's 'they' baby?"

"The girls around school." She moaned.

"You tell me what they say, and I'll tell you rather they're true or not."

"I heard through the grapevine that you know how to drive a girl _craazy_ between the sheets. That your mouth has explored more parts of a woman's anatomy than Sherlock Homes has discovered mystery cases. That your fingers are huge and that they know what parts of a woman's body to touch, and when. That your tongue is like a magnet. That women's bodys have gravitated towards it while you like every inch of their body. That your dick is huge and you can go from romantic and sweet, to dangerous and rough, making girls scream your name, and cum over and over to the point that they don't notice it."

_Well, damn._ "Well..., uh." I had to laugh at that. I couldn't believe that the girls of Hollywood Arts talked about me like that. I didn't know what to do. "Yeah. It's true. But..., I've only been with like... " I had to think. "Okay, I've had a lot of girlfriends. But I've calmed down on that. And you know it. I haven't had a girlfriend in almost a year. Then there's you. You where the only one that I couldn't get. Who's attention I couldn't get. No matter _how hard_ I tried. That's why I did what I did yesterday. I couldn't take it anymore. The sexual tension between us had bulit up to a point to where I _**had**_ to do whatever I could to get you. And now that I have you- -rather I decide that I really wanna be with you or not. But let's face it, you and I already know that I'm in love with you- - I am _**NEVER EVER**_ letting you go. _**EVER**_. So, it doesn't matter what all those girls say, what dirty and nasty looks they give you because of their jealously. I know who I wanna spend the rest of my life with. And that's you. I wanna marry you. And that should be the only thing that matters. Right?" I sighed, waiting for her answer.

I heard her sniffing.

"Baby..."

"Yeah?" She asked, probably wiping away a tear.

"That's all that matters, right?"

"Of course, Dré." Tori said, sniffing again."I love you so much. I'm glad you did what you did yesterday. And I don't care what those girls will say. The looks they will give. The rumors that will spread. All I care about is having you and our group together as friends and future family from now until the end of time. All of us going to the same college, marrying you, having all of them in our wedding, being in their weddings, having us all take a Honeymoon trip to three different places for a month and a half. Having your kids. The combined baby showers. Because lets face it, Jade, Cat and I are gonna plan our babies around each other and you know it." She laughed a little. "Everything. You know that it's just you and I against the world." She blew her nose, and I could tell she was smiling. "Our friends too. Even Jadelyn." She laughed at that.

"You and Jade are best friends, and you both know it. That's what scares you both. Admit it." I said.

She chuckled. "As much as I hate to admit it..., you're right. She's my best friend. I love that girl and her craziness." She was quiet for a while. "Don't tell her I said that."

I laughed. "Don't worry. I won't. But..., back to us. I- - I love you. And I can't wait for all of our crazy adventures. With and without our group. But right now..., I need to sing you a song."

"Oohh..., what song?" She asked.

"Love faces by Trey Songz."

Again, silence.

"Tori?"

"I'm gonna lose it tonight."

"That's what I'm counting on." I smirked, as I began to sing the song. "When I met you woman..., I couldn't help but notice you're face was so beautiful." I licked my lips. "Now imagine..., the faces you would make..., if we ever made love. Love, love, love oh ah oh, oh ah ah. Love, love, love oh ah oh. Made looooveee. Oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh oh, oh oh. Love, love, love. Pulled up, in the drop top Benz, hit the horn to times, and you walked outside. Mmhm. Dress keep hugging them thighs and the only thing inside my mind was, mmhm. I want you. Yes I do. And if there's anything that's the best I do. Then tell meee."

I could hear Tori gasp over the phone. Trey Songz was obviously her weekness. Good to know. "Now we all in my crib on my sofa. Girl I'm so glad you came over. I wanna tell ya come closer. But I don't know if you feeeellllll..., like I feeeellllll..., tell me girl. Don't it feel good when I touch on it? Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you? Come kiss me, come with me, down the hall to my bed roooommm... to-night, we'll, be. Making looovveee faceeeess. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. Shadows on the wall, while the candle's burning. Messin' up the bed, while you're sweating out your perm and making looovveee faceeess. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. My hands rubbing on your skin. Let's go hard, don't hold it in."

I was getting hard as I imagined Tori touching herself as I sung the song to her. I put the phone on speaker as I realzied that I could her hear moan and groan louder, as I reached inside my pajamas and boxers, pulling them down slightly as I put my camera on flash because my bedroom lights where off. I pulled my hard on out and postioned it as I angled the camera to get the length of it and snapped the picture, and looked at it to make sure that it wasn't blurry as I sent it to my baby, putting my hard dick away and pulling my boxers and pj's up, getting comfortable as I sung the next verse.

"Girl, let me wrap my hands around ya. Hands around ya, hands around ya. I'm so happy ever since I found you." I heard her phone vibrate and a moment later;

_"Dré..."_ She moaned. She's playing with herself now. Mmmfghhh.

"Just like a kid who found some candy, let me feel inside your panties, take 'em off. Take 'em off, take 'em off. Take 'em off please." I sung, hitting all the right notes, and the higher ones flawlessly. "Oh! Down on my kneeessss. Ooh-_oh_! You're right in front of meeeeeeee. Don't have to pay for my attention. Can you hear me? Is you listenin'? Baby be real with meeeeeeee. I wanna knoww. Don't it feel good when I touch on it? Wouldn't it be nice if all night I was in you? Come kiss me, come with me, down the hall to my bed roooommm... to-night, we'll, be. Making looovveee faceeeess. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. Shadows on the wall, while the candle's burning. Messin' up the bed, while you're sweating out your perm and making looovveee faceeess. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. My hands rubbing on your skin. Let's go hard, don't hold it in."

"Girl, when you bite your lip, is that your way of telling me you like it? Mmhm. If I'm the best you ever had girl in your life say, mmhm. And when your eye-es roll back in your head..., mmhm, shaking in your legs..., mm, mmhm. That's what she saiiidd. Making looovveee faceeeess. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. Shadows on the wall, while the candle's burning. Messin' up the bed, while we sweating out your perm and making looovveee faceeess. Let the people sing. Making _looovveee_ faceeess. _Oohhh, oooooohhhhhh_. My hands rubbing on your skin. Let's go hard, don't hold it in. Love faaaces." I sighed as I finshed the song.

_**"André...,"**_ Tori said into her phone. I wondered if she was still rubbing her folds.

I had to control myself. Keep my cool. _"Yes?"_ I breathed, wishing that I could get rid of the bulge in my boxers.

Tori moaned. At that moment I knew my answer. "There's _one_ problem with the song." She said, breathlessly. _God,_ I'm **sure** that she's rubbing her vagina right now. Or better yet, finger fucking herself. _'Damn.'_

I cleared my throat in attempt to clear my mind of the image of her in her bra and panties, her fingers curled up inside her underwear, between her legs slowly pushing in and pulling out of herself, as she had the phone between her shoulder and ear, using her other hand to rub her nipples. _'Hot damn.'_ I had to stop thinking about it. "And what's that?"

"I don't get perms." She answered, laughing quietly.

I chuckled to myself. "I know this Tori. But when we _**do**_ finally make love, I'll make you sweat your curls out so much, that it's gonna take a black girls perm to curl it back."

_"Fuck...,"_ She moaned. "Damn, that's sexy baby."

"I know." I said. I'm **really** trying to consentrate on my breathing. "Are you fingering yourself?" I had to ask. I had to know.

She moaned. "Yes I am. And I took my bra and thong off when you sung the part about you wrapping your hands around me."

"Damn Tor, you are **not** making this easy for me."

"I know. I want to make it hard."

_'Oh damn. She's __**not**__ just talking about the dare.'_ "You want to make _what_ hard?"

She was breathing harder, which meant she was trying to think straight, which meant she was starting to speed up with her fingers. Or maybe she was using her dildo.

_"You __**know**_...," Her voice was oldly husky. Yep. She was using her dildo right now.

I closed my eyes, as I pictured her black lace thong being thrown onto her bed somewhere, as she slowly entered her 7 inch vibarating dildo inside her. My cock twitched. "Push it in you, baby. Moan for me."

She was probably spreading her legs more. "_Mmmmm..., fuck."_ I bearly heard her say "fuck" as I re-did my ponytail. I was getting harder. If at all possible.

"There you go."

"_Mmmmmhhhhhhhmmm. __**André...,"**_

"Fuck, baby." I licked my lips. "You're gonna make me cum." I said.

"You're not jacking off, are you?!" She asked, pratically yelling over the phone.

"No, baby. I'm not. Promise. Now tell me, have you taken off your bra yet?"

"No."

"Take it off."

"But you can't see me."

"I don't care. I'm imagining." I said, digging my body into a more comfortable postion in my bed. "Plus I have pictures of you naked. So it makes it easier."

"Alright." She said. "There."

"Good. Now be a good little tease, and play with one of your nipples for me, baby."

"**Now **I'm a tease?" I heard her scoff through the phone and a smirk forming.

"You've been 'teasing' me all day with those sexy pictures of you Tori. I **almost** got my phone taken away in Math class because I was staring at you in your underwear. Imagine what would've happened if I did? Your dad would lock me up **so** quickly...,"

"Oh. Yeah. I'm sorry Dré."

"It's okay baby. _Now...,_" I said. "Can we continue?"

"Sure." She said.

"Okay. Now get comfortable."

"I **am.**" Tori laughed.

"Good, cause I'm going to take you on a _wild_ ride." I said, smirking. "As I was saying..., be a good little tease for me Tor, and play with one of your nipples until it gets hard."

"What about the other one?" She asked.

"I'll take care of it."

"How?"

"Close your eyes. Breathe, and pretend that I'm there on top of you, staring at your beauty, as I stroke your vagina with my middle finger **ever** so slowly. _Up...,"_

"_Oh...,"_

"And _down."_

_"Oh..., __**fuck.**__ André."_

"Do you want me baby?"

"_Yes!"_

"Rub yourself for me."

"What about the dildo?"

"Forget about it for a minute. Keep your eyes closed." _'I know her __**so**__ well.'_ "**Up...,**"

She moaned. "Which finger are you using to rub me again?"

"My middle one, of course." I smirked, chuckling at her. "**Down...,**"

"F-_**fuck**_**.**" She stuttered, "That's my favorite finger."

"I know, baby. I know. _Up..., __**down...,"**_

"It's _**so**__**big**_**.** And..., _**meaty.**_ But not as _big, __**thick, **__**long**__**,**_ and- - and _meaty_ as your dick." She moaned, probably licking her lips.

I laughed at 'meaty'. "And how do you know that?"

"I still remember the way you felt rubbing your hard dick across my vagina _**yesterday**__**,**_ André." She giggled. "And I'm still imagining your picture you sent not to long ago."

"Oh yeah." I laughed. "Stroke yourself a little faster now, baby."

Her breathing became rigid and her moans, muffled. "Yeah..., like that." I said.

_"André...,"_ She cooed.

"Fuck..., _baby_."

"I love it when you call me that." She said.

"You _**do?**__"_ I asked.

"Yes."

"Hmm." I voiced my thought, kind of shocked that she said it. "Now stroke yourself with two fingers for me." I began to wonder if she's been secretly liking me calling her 'baby' since I started calling her that nickname. But since I'm talking about it, I want to tell the truth. I give her that 'nickname' as a term if enderment and as a way to get away with me calling her baby. She's always been my baby. And always will be.

"Which one should I add?"

"Your ring finger."

_"Mmmm...,"_

"Did you buck your hips towards my fingers?"

"_Your_ fingers?"

"It's all about pretending, Tori baby."

"Then yes."

I groaned. "Put those two fingers of mine inside your hole."

"Can I ride them?"

_"__**Naw.**__"_ I don't think that my imagination- -less known, my dick- -was ready for that yet. "Just feel those thick fingers as they _**ssslllloowwllyyy**_...,"

_"Fuck...,"_

"Get pushed _**deep **_inside your cunt."

_"Ohmygod."_

"You like that?"

"Yes."

"Did you shudder under me?"

"Yes."

"_Good._ You know what I'm gonna do now to reward you?"

_"Finger fuck me?"_ She asked, with a hopeful edge in her voice.

_"Mmmm...,_ not yet." I said. It was pretty obvious that became her favorite thing that I did to her since I started on the kithen counter yesterday. "I'm gonna suck your nipples."

Tori moaned.

"Are they hard?"

_"Yes. _**Very.**_"_

"Good, Tor. Now..., _imagine_ that my middle and ring finger is stuffed _DEEP_ inside your pussy, while I tower over you and kiss your where I left that hicky. Are you squriming?"

"_God, yes."_

I chuckled. "I'm gonna nip at your hickey. I want everyone to know you've been claimed. _Everyone._"

_"__**Dré...,**__"_ She moaned.

"Is one of your hands wrapped around my neck, pushing me closer to where I'm biting you?"

She breathed a few times before answering me. _"Yes."_

"And let me guess..., the other one is pushing my left hand into your _sweet_..., _**dripping **_folds more?"

_"__Fuck__..., you know me..., __**so **__well."_ She said between breaths, probably imagining me licking at that hickey. Sucking it. Kissing it. I'd hope that would be what she was thinking, because that's what I'd be doing. Even through the phone, she had me turned on as if she were in my bed, taking everything that I wanted to give her **so** willingly.

"Yes, I do. Just like I know that curling those fingers that are inside you and rubbing your insides like I was telling you to come closer, would make you cum all over my fingers. Right baby?"

_"Mmmmfffffggghhh."_ Tori moaned incoherently.

"I thought so. I'm gonna do that until you can't take anymore and want me to pound you hard like you owe me some money." Lame example, I know, but she got the point.

"_André...,"_ She moaned.

"You're pulling at my dreads, as my mouth finally lands on your right boob, licking it as your chest raises and falls to the rhythm of my fingers rubbing inside your entrance. I nip at your boob, as you scream my name...,"

_"ANDRÉ!"_ She screamed, catching on.

"You pull my ponytail, as I start to suck your nipple, and my pointer finger is added alongside my middle and ring finger that's inside of your wet pussy, stroking you...," I'd be surprised if I could actually fit three fingers whenever we do make love. I could bearly fit one.

_"__**Faster**__...,"_ Her breathing is uneven, but not in a bad way. "_André. Fuck me with your fingers..., oh my- -"_

_"That's it."_ I said, clamping my legs together. I was about to explode. **God,** I needed to rub myself.

"_Annnnnddddd- -__**André.**__"_

"Oh." I said, (well, more like moaned and said) knowing what that moan really meant. "You're nipples are hard, and the covers are drenched with your wet cum. I'm not finished yet."

"Give me all of you...," She begged.

"Yeah, you're almost ready for me baby. I want you **SOOOOOO** wet before I pound you. Beg for it...,"

_**"Annnnddddddrrrrrrééééééé...,"**_

"There you go..., call my name...,"

_"André."_

"I'm whispering, _'You're almost ready baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good.'_ into your ear, as I pound my fingers inside your pussy at the fastest speed, raising your legs over my shoulders."

"You're gonna pound me like that, Dré?"

"Oh, yeah baby. I'm rubbing your walls with my fingers again. You shudder, as I put your dildo onto your wetness and rub you, teasing." I groaned, and swallowed as I wished that I could stroke myself.

"Oh. My. Go-"

"Take that dildo of yours and rub the tip of it over your silt."

"_Hhuuu- -aaaahhhhh- -__**fuck**__- -André. Make love to me."_

Who was I to deny _that_? The way she moaned uncontrolably and made me want to give up the bet all together and pull out my **flesh** **light.** I shifted into a more comfortable spot on my bed. "Spread your legs open." I ordered. "I take my hands and pull your lower body closer to my face..,"

"_**André...,**_" Tori said. "Don't. I won't be able to control myself."

"Who said I wanted **you** to control things?"

"You're so domaniant."

"You have _**no**_ idea...," I said. "I start to kiss your mound, as I use my hands to seperate your pussy lips and lick the inside of your core. You moan, as you lock my head between your legs, and push your want into me more."

_"Fuckkkkkk..., Dré. Eat me..., oh my God."_

"I mumble, _'You taste __**so**__ good baby'_ against your entrance, as I lick you more, using my right hand to cup, hold, and grab your petite perfectly round ass, keeping you pressed into my face, as my left hand finds its way back inside you and pounds two fingers into your cunt. My mouth wraps around your clit, as I lick it five times every second, causing you to buck your hips against my mouth,sucking your pussy more, grabbing more of you, pounding your hole with my fingers, licking you...,"

"_God! André, eatmeout."_ Tori cried, saying it all at once. "Oh..., _**fuck!**__"_

"I ask , _'Did you like that?'_ As my fingers fuck you and you grind your hips to them. I ask, _'Do you want me to do that again?'_"

_"Fuck, yes!"_

"I wrap my mouth around your clit again, adding a third finger, as I moan inside your walls until you tell me to stop...,"

"_Aannn-dr -"_

_"__**Until**_ you tell me to stop."

_"That feels __**so**__ good, Dré_."

"'_Mmmmmmmmm.'_ I moan inside you, as my face moves from side to side as fast as a dog with rabis."

"_Dré...,"_ She cooed over the phone. She must be really wet by now. Dripping endlessly like she was last night on the kitchen counter. My dick twitched again.

"I suck on your cunt, pulling your walls towards my face."

_"Aaannnn...,"_ I'm sure her eyes had rolled to the back of her head by now.

"I look into your eyes, as I see sweet dripping down your face, making me hard all over, as I dip my face back on your pussy, licking..., _sucking...,_ _**bitting,**_ fucking your sweet, _**tight...,"**_ My teeth clenched together. _**"Wet**_ hole with my fingers."

"Dré stop." Tori said forcefully.

"Was I doing something wrong, Tori?" I asked.

"No. **God**, no. You were doing everything _**right.**_ I just want you inside me."

"Did you drop your dildo?"

"I did as soon as you started talking about eating me."

I licked my lips. "I thought so."

"I don't know _how_ you know me so well." Tori said.

"I have observed you since the day I convinced you to go to Hollywood Arts. The more I learned about you, the more I **wanted **to know. I know now that if I hadn't convinced you to go to Hollywood Arts with me..., I wouldn't be anything without you. _**Incomplete.**_ But I didn't know how to say it with words how much I liked you. That's why I wrote _Song 2 You._ Did you not notice that _**right**_ after you left and told me to 'Write what was in my heart', _Song 2 You_ just literally came to me. The only way I could express my way of thanks and appreciation and to tell you that I had fellings for you without saying it. The only way for that song- -and the other love songs that I have written- -to have true meaning and deepth to it was to have you by my side. So I kept it that way. And by the time _365 Days_ came along, I thought I did it out of habit. Having you by my side to sing every song I wrote rather I wrote it for you to sing with me, or for _**you **__**period...**__**,**_ you sung it. I also realized that _365 Days_ was a facâde of my true fellings I had for you. I came to _**you**_ about it. Not Jade, Beck, Robbie, and _definetly _not Cat or Rex. They talk too much. Haven't learned how to keep their mouths closed. _**ANYWAY...,**_ like I told you. _**You **_made an impression on me and I can't live without you Victoria. That's all I know. I love you. I _fucking__**LOVE**_ you. And maybe one day you'll be able to love me as much as I love you and see a future with me, because..., I can't see mine without you." I chuckled at myself. "Oops. Got little carried away with the question."

_"__**NO!**__"_ Tori shoot back. "You didn't. It was perfect." I could hear her smile. _"__**You're**__ perfect._ And I love you soooooooo much. I can't live without you either André Harris. I love you too. I honestly _fucking __**LOVE**_ you."

I smiled brightly.

"And I most _**definetly**_ can't see my future without you in it either, baby." (And if you could see me blush, you would've. But my skin's so richly chocolate..., haha.)

"That 's good to know. Now we can make our first step into our future together." I said.

"What are you saying?" Tori asked, with a hint of skepticism.

"I'm _**asking...,**__**offically...,**__"_

"Oh my God." I could hear her smile again. This time, I **knew** her teeth were showing, and her face glowing with excitement as she hopped up and down on her bed.

"Victoria Marie Vega...," I began. "Will you be my girlfriend? _Offically?"_

"Hell yeah!" Tori announced.

I shook my head, laughing.

"It's about damn time you asked!" She stated.

"I'm sorry. I just had to wait for a while."

"Well, you waited a day too damn late."

I laughed at her. "Tori. You are crazy, and I love you.

"I love you too, baby."

"I'll talk to you in the morning Tori baby. It's getting late."

"It's only 1:50 a.m." She said.

_"__**ANDRÉ!**__"_ A voiced yelled.

"Yeah, I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Who is that?" She asked.

"My crazy ass grandma." I said. "Grandma, I'm on the _PHONE!"_

"THE NUMBERS ARE CHANGING AGAIN!" My grandma yelled.

"Ugh! I gotta go baby, she obviously needs to get digtal clocks explained to her. _YET. __**AGAIN.**_"

"Alright. I love you." Tori said.

"Love you too, baby. Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said, clearly disappointed.

"Grandma, they're supposed to do that- -!" I screamed, as I pressed the 'end' button on my phone. I would've stayed on the phone with Tori until she fell asleep. But _**NOOOO.**_ My grandma just _had_ to wake up and yell. Ugh! I could fell another long night ahead of me as I headed to her room. I'd have to aplogize to Tori tomorrow for not finishing our phone sex. Knowing her, she was probably finishing off herself right now. I kicked the wall as I exited my room towards my Grandma's room. _**"FUCK!"**_

* * *

><p>I hope that you guys like it. I was a few words away from having ten thousand like I had last chapter. Oh well. Leave a review. Let me know what you guys think. And once again, please don't hesiate to leave a song suggestion in your review or pm me it if you want it seperate. And yeah, I'm sorry it took me almost a year to update. Los sineto. Love ya, ILWT out.<p> 


	3. Declaration of Independance: TWAYAWAF

**Authors Note 1:** You will _**not**_ believe me when I say that this is the third time I've typed this, would you? Well yell, it is. I typed it once, got 1k+ words, and opened it up one day, and **ALL **my words I typed disappered. So I typed it again. I got up to 11k+ words, _**almost**_ done with it, opened it today (Friday March 29th, 2013) and _**EVERYTHING**__** WAS DELETED -_-.**_ FUCK. MY. LIFE. So this time, I'm going to type it, and save it on my flash drive, and save it everytime I type more. I'm praying this time that nothing bad will happen. Cause I've had a fucked up day. But ya'll couldn't care less. I love ya anyways. Sorry for my long ass A.N.

**Author's Note 2:** This chapter and next chapter will either be a Beck or Jade p.o.v. And I apologize before hand 'cause I can never (and probably _**will**_ never) perfect Jade's character. I can only be mean and a bitch when I'm angry. But since I'm still pissed about today, I might be able to type all 11k+ words in character to perfection. Idk.

**Disclaimer:** I own **nothing **but the plot and ideas behind this story and shit. Sorry. Two songs for the price of one chapter. Well actually, three, but I'm gonna keep the third one a secret cause I want it to be a surprise. ;) I hope y'all enjoy! Read and review! Oh yes, and I _absolutely, __**positively, **__**do not**_ support underage drinking or smoking. It's just for the purpose of this chapter (maybe even this story, I don't know yet). Just thought you should know. Oh, and I don't know anything about smoking and drinking, so... if ya do, cut me some slack. Lol.

Chapter 3: **Declaration of Independence; Tonight (We are Young) & Wild & Free _(Preview)_**

* * *

><p>~Jade's P.O.V.~<p>

*Wednesday July 6, 2011*

~8 a.m~

This. Was _seriously._ _**Pissing.**_ Me off.

I was sitting on the edge of Beck's R.V. My left leg bouncing up and down out of frustration, _trying_ to read my lines for the thirty minute bogus play on Friday when _all of a sudden,_ contruction workers from down the street just "decided" to start working on a twenty story building. I'm sure they're all thinking, _'Hey! We should start working on this building. It's not like there are any kids up right now that need to focus on a play that could change their grades next semester or anything, __**oh, no!**__ And even if there where..., they're annoying anyways, so who cares?'_ Well, fuck that. Want to know who's _really_ annoying? Those damn construction workers, _that's_ who!

"Jade...," Beck reprimened, his hands on my shoulders. "You need to calm down."

"Don't tell me what to do!" I ordered, shrugging his hands off my shoulders. "And don't tell me to calm down, because I won't!"

He sighed, as he walked away from his bed, walking around his R.V. I peered at him over my book as he locked the door to the R.V., proceeding to close and lock all the windows, close all the blinds, and shut the curtains. He was up to something.

I looked at him as he walked back over to where I was. "What are you doing?" I asked him, as he put his legs on each side of mine.

His fingers grazed my face as he laid me down on his bed. "Calming you down." He responded, as he sucked at my neck, and his fingers pulled at my white beader.

I breathed in his ear as my book dropped from my hand, and my hand instantly attached itself to his hair. _**"Beckett...,"**_ I moaned, as I pulled on his shirt as his fingers trailed underneath mine, pulling off straps of my bra as his mouth attached itself to my nipple. _"Ughh..."_ I groaned as he sucked at my breast, licking it with his wet tongue, sending shivers down my spine and I arched my back.

His left hand traveled down my naked back towards my ass as he grabbed it threw my jeans, pushing me against his hard on, groaning. _"Jade.."_ He called.

I bit my lip to surpress my moan from being pressed against his hard penis. "Now, Beckett... I believe you forgot who you are dealing with right now. You know that's not what you call me when we're doing this." I whispered into his ear. "I've been a _**very**_ naughty girl. So naughty, that you had to spank my ass yesterday in the parking lot. So _**tell me, **__**Beckett**__**..., **_what is my name?" I spoke, pulling at his hair as my other hand worked on pulling down his pants.

_**"Jadelyn..."**_ He spoke my name like silk as he ripped off my jeans and stared at me with **those** eyes. The eyes that told me that he was hungry. Hungry for something that food just wouldn't be able to fill. My lower body shook as his eyes never moved from mine as he stepped out of his shoes, jeans, shirt, and lastly, his boxers which held his erect cock.

I bit my lip when I saw it. It's only been about a week or so since we last made love, but it felt like eternity. I was missing everything about what we did. The dirtyness of it all (or the romance. It depeneded on how we felt). The connection we had when our body's connected. The way he dominated my body like he owned me. And let me be honest. I _**love**_ it when he gets dirty, nasty, dominating, when he goes total BDSM on me. When he spanks me, when he bites my body, when he fucks me so hard, I think I'll explode. I loved every bit of it.

It actually caused me pain. The _**good**_kind. The kind that had us clawing at each other's skin (and I always kept short to barely any nails), tying each other up. Just everything. Did that make us BDSM freaks? Probably. But do we give a fuck? Hell no! It's not like we did it everyday. Of course we took breaks from our animalistic ways. We went from totally dominating, to soft and sweet. From hard and pounding to slow and sensual. Which, by far was a perferance by me fifty percent of the time when I didn't have a complete shitty day or week of school. And it also had me dripping wet. Like oozing. Which, Beckett loved. I have no clue why, but he had great stamina, which worked for me because we would go HOURS without stopping.

The point is, I love Beckett, and he loves me. And if you don't like the way we have sex or make love, then screw you! (Not literally, because let's face it, I would never have sex with anyone other than Beckett Oliver. _**EVER.**__)_

He pulled down my thong down my thighs and licked his lips when he saw my freashly waxed vaginal area (Stimuated pain was the best). I already knew what he wanted to do. It was the matter of figuring out rather or not he would be passionate or fuck my brains out today. He kissed my flat stomach so softly. I felt his wet tongue lick at my abdomen as his lips closed around it, and his lips traveled further. Slow and sensual it was. Fine by me.

Beckett slowly spread my legs out away from my body, as his lips attached to my inner left thigh, licking and sucking at it. I bit my lip as I felt my wetness spill threw. I moaned as I breathed out _"Beckett..."_ while I grabbed his hair while he continued to lick and suck and kiss at that same spot over and over. God, he was driving my insane! About three minutes later, his lips trailed up my thigh towards my vagina, and I thought he was actually about to dive in.

Until his tongue darted out and traveled across my womanhood and licked down to the same area, except on my inner right thigh. _**"Jadelynnn..."**_ Beckett called my name stronger as he held my legs open, sucking at my thigh, making me wet. _Dripping._ Waiting for his mouth to be between those very same damp walls. He caressed my thigh while he sucked on it, kissing it lovingly as he trailed his lips back towards my cunt. He bit his bottom lip as he spread my vaginal walls and all my wetness came pouring out for him.

**"God.** Baby. _PLEASE."_ I said, as I watched Beckett's eyes become darker with lust while he leaned his head down owards my clitorus, and licked it slowly. His palms where pressed against my outter vagina, so it made it hard for me to jerk agains this motions. So he was torturing me too. _Mmmmm._ If payback's a bitch, then this is the best revenge ever. I watched Beckett's eyes shoot up at mine, as his lips sucked at my clit. Fuck, he sure did know how to take my mind off of whatever the hell I was pissed about. I was passed "calmed down." I felt like I was stoned.

I felt his tongue dart up and down my clit slowly, then all of a sudden, he began to pick up speed a- holy fucking chizz, my body was already losing it. Now he was fucking with my brain. He spread my damp vaginal walls more, exposing my womenhood to him as his tongue went inside my pussy. My eyes rolled into the back of my head as I pulled at his hair. And I wrapped my legs around his head, finally able to push him closer, as I felt his tongue go deeper inside of me, licking my wetness like his life depened on it (And if Beck's life consisted in only having to eat me out, then I'm sure he'd survive considering he told me he _**loves**_ eating me out. _**Especially**_ when I'm wet. He said he has to learn how to control himself because he'd never stop. Mmmm. That makes me wetter just thinking about it).

_"Mmmmmm..., baby..., __**yes..., **__**fuck**__** yes..."**_ I moeand so much. I just couldn't think straight. I felt his lips wrap around my walls as he sucked on them and pulled slowly. _"Mmmm..., baby..."_ I licked my lips as I brushed my fingers threw his hair once more. Good, this was so fucking amazing. _"I want you so bad, Beckett...,"_ I called.

I heard him moan against my vagina, and his lips pulled away a littke, as he pressed his thumb finger and index against my clit, flicking it. _God!_ "How bad baby? Tell me how bad you want me." Beckett ordered, as he pressed his lips against my clit again, darting his tongue against it, as his eyes met mine.

_** "So damn bad."**_ I responded. "Punish me. I'm such a naughty girl." I bit my lips. I knew what I wanted today. Not because I was pissed or had a bad day, but because I actually _wanted to._

Beckett licked his lips as he rose from between my legs, spreading them wide once more. "Grab a condom, Jadelyn." I groaned inside my head. He might not have said it like he was trying to control me, but it turned me on anyway. I did as I was told, and reached behind me to Beckett's night stand that had drawers. I pulled out a Trojan Man condom, and handed it to him. He ripped the wrapper with his teeth, and pressed his body closer to mine. I could feel his erection on the lips of my womenhood. We both moaned at the same time.

He put the condom on the bed for a while as he spread my legs, and used his left hand to seperate my entrance as he rubbed his cock up and down against my core. My breathing began to get rapid, as I reached out to touch his muscles. _"Oh, Jadelyn..."_ Beckett began. "You feel so amazing.." He rubbed it up and down a little faster. "So wonderful..., so..., so _**wet.**_" He groaned then bit his lips as he teased not only himself, but me, as he kept rubbing his erection against my vagina. It felt so damn good.

I leaned back, and ran my fingers down my body, wanting him closer. _"Baby...,"_ I called. "Stop teasing. _Please._ You know I rarely say please, so you better do it."

He said nothing, but chuckled as he picked up the condom, pulling it over his cock. After doing so, he looked down at me, slightly laid his body over mine as he pushed inside of me. I bit on my lip because of how tight I was. I bit down so hard, I was _sure_ I produced blood. Oh well. _"Jadelyn..."_ Beckett called. I turned my head towards his, opened my eyes and looked at him. He leaned down to kiss me softly as he pushed in more. I groaned against his lips. In all actuality, I felt like it had been a month without sex (according to how tight i felt) and that made me want to bit hips lips off. But I didn't. They tasted like coffee (I'm assuming he had it for breakfast).

I continued to kiss him passionately as he finally entered me all the way. He then grabbed my left leg, throwing it around his waist as he slowly moved in and out of me. It still hurt like hell, but after a while, it started to feel good. I moaned as I grabbed his cheeks with my hands, pulling his face closer to mine as my tongue danced with his. I could fill his breath escape threw his nostrils as the air blew into my ear. I rocked my hips in accordance to Beckett's as I heard him moan between kisses.

_ "Baby... harder. Please."_ I called into his left ear as I felt him seed up a little. I gasped as I held onto his waists.

_"Shit. Jadelyn..., fuck."_ Beckett called, as his fingers trailed around my thigh towards my ass and he grabbed it as he went even faster.

_ "Mmmm. Yes..., _just like that." I moaned as I reached out to grab his arm, our hips smacking together. I closed my eyes and bit the inside of my cheeks as I felt skin against skin. Flesh against flesh. It was beyond amazing.

"Baby..., I'm close..." Beckett called, as he closed his eyes.

"It's alright baby. Just pound me." I ordered, as I gripped the sheets, anticipating his next move. He grabbed my shoulders, as he smacked his hips against mine. I moaned as he went even harder. _"Fuck! Baby...Beckett..., holy chizz. YES!"_ I bit my lip, as I rode the wave with Beck (granted, I was a little upset because he finshed quicker than usual. But, he'll make up for it. I'm sure he will).

_ "Fuck! Jadelynnnn...!"_ Beckett yelled as he quickly pulled himself out of me just as his condom filled up.

I breathed, as I looked up at him. "That was fucking amazing. Hot. Sexy. Just..., _mmmm."_ I told Beck as I sat up on his (sometimes _**our**__)_ bed, heading to the bathroom.

Beck didn't notice, because his head was down as he pulled off the condom. "Damn. Jizz much?" I asked, with a sarcastic smirk on my face.

_ "Ha ha."_ He mocked, as he wiped himself clean with paper towel. "Where are you headed?"

"The bathroom to _pee._ Need to know if I'm gonna take a dump too?" I asked, with my eyes creased.

"No. Of course not. I wanted wanted to know, because we have to get to school soon. Plus, we have other things to do today too. Make sure you look nice" He said, as he grabbed his clothes, putting them in his clothes hamper.

I came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, finding Beck sitting on his bed. "Was I _that_ good, that I deserved a bathroom visit?" He smiled.

"You deserve something else too, but I'm not going to tell you what it is." My eyes creased as I crossed my arms.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Look, just get changed babe. We have to get to school in an hour. Plus, we have plans tonight."

I looked over at Beck, as I walked over to the closet that shared with Beck. _"Plans?"_

He opened his drawer, looking for clothes. _"Yes, plans."_

"Do you **plan** on telling me what these plans are?" I asked as I grabbed my new black, sheer, high-low skirt and my black boots, walking over towards Beck, as I put them on the bed. I opened my drawer, grabbing my favorite push up bra and undershirt, and pulled my long sleeve purple shirt from the drawer under that.

He chuckled, as he grabbed a purple tee the same color as mine, a dark denim jacket, and black pants. "Well..., André texted me while you were pissed over the noise the contrustion workers were doing, and told me that we're gonna get buzzed tonight."

I turned around quickly, with my eyes wide open, and a wide smile. "We're drinking?!"

Beck nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to get the booze after we leave Sikowitz's class. Because, knowing you girls, you're going to take over an hour to prepare."

I laughed, because it was true. We would not only take forever to get changed, but when all three of us were together alone? It was hard to get us to top talking. I grabbed my black gold chain strapped purse, and put it inside my backpack with my notes and pen for class just in case I needed them. "Well, I for one..., can't wait." I said, as I grabbed my black tights.

Beck chuckled as he pulled up his pants while I grabbed my makeup bag. "I know. And Robbie's bringing kush."

I dropped my jaw. _"Robbie's doing what?!"_

Beck gave me a straight face. "Robbie's bringing weed, Jade."

I looked at him in shock. "Since when did Robbie know how to get weed?!" I shouted. "And how come I never knew this?!" I yelled, as I pulled on my bra.

"He doesn't just _**know**_ how to get weed..." Beck said, throwing on his purple shirt on over his white one.

I stopped in the middle of pulling down my undershirt. "Are you implying what I _**think**_ you're implying?!" My heart was racing. This was all too much to take in.

He pulled his arms threw his jean shirt/jacket nonchalantly. "That Robbie sells weed?" He rhetorically asked. _"Yeah."_

I was silent as I pulled up my black tights over my undershirt. Wow, this was crazy.

"How do you think he got Rex?" He asked, as he pulled his belt threw it's last pants loop, tightening it as he zipped up his pants.

I blinked as I looked at Beck. "How long have you known this?" I asked.

"Uh..., since he started. Back in the summer before our Freshman year at Hollywood Arts." He answered, as he sat down, pulling on his socks and black boots.

I tugged on my purple long sleeve, trying to control my breathing. "And you never told me?!"

"Whoa. _Jade._ **_Chill." _**Beck ordered. "It never came up." He shrugged. "Plus..., I'm not the one that's selling it. So it's none of my business."

I sighed as I pulled my black skirt over my flat stomach, ripping off the tag. "You're right." Was all I said. I didn't even want to utter the words, _I'm sorry._

He smiled. "I know."

I rolled my eyes as I sprayed Avril Lavinge's _'Black Diamond'_ over my clothes, throwing it into my makeup bag as I put it inside of my backpack as well.

"You smell good." He smirked, eyes locked with mine as I pulled my calf high boots over my ankles.

_"I know."_ I smirked.

~9:45am~

We walked into Sikowitz's class, and sat down in our usual seats, as we waited for our teacher. I sighed heavily as I put my backpack on the ground, looking up at "The Stage" as I noticed six different outfits that obviously were for us. _'Where they there when we walked in? Or am I seeing things?'_ I asked myself as Sikowitz stormed into the classroom threw the door by "The Stage." I made a face. That was weird. He usually comes in threw the window.

"Good morning class!" Mr. Sikowitz said entusicaticaly, throwing his massenger bag in a corner. "Today, as you can see, we have costumes. And before you ask,- _no, -_ this is not the dress rehersal. That's tomorrow. Miss. Caterina Valentine, as you may now is apart of the coustume design in the Drama and or Theatre Department. I have asked her to provide us with this coustumes you see here." He turned around and pointed to them.

_ "Now...,"_ He clapped his hands. "I want you guys to try them on. And do the whole nine yards. Hair, and makeup included. Then, you will return here, we'll run a few lines, then you'll be on your way to do whatever you please." He had his hands together, looking at all of us in the eyes. He stood up straight. "Sound good?" He smiled.

"Yeah!" Vega exlaimed. I rolled my eyes.

_"Jadeeee...,"_ Mr. Sikowitz scolded, looking at me.

I rolled my eyes again. "Yeah, sure. Whatever."

He blinked, standing for a few seconds in silence. "I'll accept that." He walked up to the six mannequins with the clothing on them. "Beck and Jade, you will be wearing this pale blue coustume set." He announced, looking at us. I was starting at the beautiful lace gloves and umberella that went with it. He then proceeded towards the next set. "This brown and gold ensamble is for André and..."

"Me." Vega said, raising her hand, and smiling. André's arm was placed on the back of her chair.

Mr. Sikowitz smiled back at her. _"Really?_ You two are together?"

André nodded, and smiled. "True chizz."

"Congradulations." Sikowitz said. "It's about time. I expect to have invitations to the double wedding?"

"Of course." Tori smiled, her teeth showing. "We wouldn't have it any other way."

Great." Sikowitz's smile was genuine, as he walked to the last set of costumes. "So, Robbie, that leaves you with Caterina in this lovely red and white piece." He said nonchalantly.

Robert cleared his throat. "Actually, Caterina and I are dating too."

Sikowitz turned around quickly. _"Really?!"_ It was high pitched and condesinding. Therefore, he probably didn't believe it.

Cat grabbed Robbie's hand, and kissed him on his cheek. "Yes. Robbie's my boyfriend. And I plan on making that double wedding a triple." She smiled, looking at Sikowitz.

"Well..., congradulations. I hope that all of my students have winderful realtionships." Sikowitz paused, smiling at us like we just ended world hunger and he couldn't _help_ but to be happy. "Alright, lady's, take these dresses off of your manniquins, and get ready."

We stood up, walked over to our dresses, peeling the costumes off, and grabbed the props that went with them, walking out of the door.

~10:30 a.m.~

"Cat! Tie me up!" I ordered, holding onto the counter top in the girl's bathroom.

"Kay kay!" She excliamed, as she finshed pulling Vega's ties on her bustier. Somehow, with in ten minutes, Cat managed to get her bustier, cage, _AND_ her coustume on. How? I don't know. I'm starting to think that she has some major fashion magic or something. It would expain a lot.

She walked over to me a few seconds later, as she started to tug at the ribbon, pulling it from the bottom towards the top. "Don't be afraid to be rough." I smirked, as Tori pulled up her cage, slipping into her dress, as Cat pulled at the ribbons. It was starting to hurt now.

_ "God!"_ I excliamed. "Are you almost done?" I asked. "My breasts hurt!"

Cat sighed, as she continued to pull the bustier together. "It's the price you have to pay for fashion, Jadey. And being in character."

I rolled my eyes, looking at her threw the mirror. "I know."

"I'm almost done, anyways."

"Good. That way I can curl Vega's hair." I smirked evily.

Her eyes opened wide, as she looked at me. "Nuh-uh. You just might burn my hair off."

My smirk widened. _"Might._ Are you willing to ake that chance?"

She groaned. _"Fine!_ But if you burn my hair off, I swear to-"

"Ah! No need for swearing. _**TRUST ME."**_ I smirked at her darkly.

"I'm done!" Cat smiled. I smiled as I looked at the way my breasts almost popped out of my dress. I'm sure that it will drive Beck crazy.

"Thanks Cat." I pulled up my cage around my waist, buttoning it as I pulled Tori towards a director styled chair. "You're going to look great." I said, grabbing her shoulders, smiling at her genuinely threw the mirror as I proceeded to grab her straight hair.

~11:45 a.m.~

I smiled to myself as Cat finshed my hair, pining it up into a updo like a women from the 1800's would wear. I had already put my dress and makeup on (after I did Vega's hair). We all had our hair up, and the makeup that Cat brought for us, made me look even more pale. Which, I'm almost sure that was what women back then thought was beautiful. The more pale you are, the prettier you were. I sighed. If only I lived in those Medieval times.

~12:00 p.m.~

We walked into the room with the guys, our hats, lace gloves, and umberella's or lace fans in our hands. It took everything I had not to laugh at the way the guys were dressed. Pantaloons and all. They looked like Christopher Columbus vomited on them. I bit my lip, as I walked over towards Beck, playing with his feather on his hat.

I chuckled, biting my lip. "You look..., I just...," I laughed quietly.

"I know how hard it must be for you not to laugh at me right now." Beckett announced. "But _please_ try your best."

I frowned mockingly. _"Awee._ Is Beck afraid of getting his ego broken?" I laughed.

He chuckled. "Oh, _please._ I got a big ego." He winked at me.

"You sure in the hell do." I moaned, bitting on his earlobe. "I wide one too. One that I like to... _**stroke."**_ I teased.

He touched my face. "I love it when you talk like that."

I looked into his brown eyes, smiling softly. "I know."

"Alright, class. Time to run lines." Mr. Sikowitz yelled, bursting into the class. We all burst into laughter. He was dressed _exactly_ like Christopher Columbus. I guess that he decided to put himself in the play too. "What?" He looked down at his outfit. And that's when I noticed that he had the world's _**tiniest**_ ponytail sticking out from under his navy blue hat. I then looked under Beck's hat. He had a ponytail too. Granted, it _was_ more hair than Sikowitz. And so did André. And _somehow,_ Robert managed to get his tiny curls into a ponytail as well. Well damn. Everyone was commiting to their characters.

I laughed, as I shook my head. "It's nothing Mr. Sikowitz. It's just hilarious to see you dressed like that. Especially with that **tiny** ponytail."

"Well, get used to it quick, Jadelyn. Because it's not going anywhere for a while." He smirked, and I rolled my eyes. "Alright." He clapped his hands in entusiasum. "Let's get started."

~2:00 p.m.~

I sighed as I took off my makeup, as Cat helped me take off my coustume. No more stage makeup until tomorrow. Now for tonight's makeup. Cat had still somehow managed to get out of her coustume and makeup in five minutes unlike Vega and I. She was pulling off her cage as she walked into the bathroom stall with her backpack.

"Guys, _please_ don't forget to put the dresses _back_ into the clear bags. I'm responsible for them, so don't forget. Okay?!" Caterina beckoned.

"Okay, Cat!" Vega called.

_"Jadeee..."_

"Ugh, whatever. It's not like it's the end of the world and the apolocypse is here." My eyes brightened. _"Is it?!"_

**"JADE!"** They yelled in unison.

"Alright. _Whatever!_ I'll make sure to put your precious dress back in it's dumb bag. Alright?"

Cat's mouth dropped open as she pulled off the bustier and unclipped the cage. "The bag isn't stupid!"

"Does it have a 4.0 GPA that I don't know about?" I asked as I grabbed my backpack and clothes from earlier, heading into the first stall to change.

"No." Cat whispered.

"Yeah. I didn't think so." I said, as I put the dress on a rack and the dress back inside the bag. "Are we supposed to put this cage in here too?"

"Yes." Cat answered.

~2:30 p.m.~

I walked out of my stall towards the mirror to check myself out. I took out the pins in my hair, as it fell perfectly into place. All I needed to do was put my split into my hair, and do my makeup, and I'd be done. I pulled out my makeup bag just as Tori steeped out of her stall.

"Well, hot _damn,_ Vega. You look good." I said. smiling ear to ear as I looked at what she had on. A red bandage dress, a glittery gold jacket, a pair of glittery gold heels to match, and a red clutch. "And those shoes?" I whistled, as I turned around, taking my comb to put my natural split back in my hair. "André is gonna _**lose**_ it. I'm not sure we're going to _**make**_ it to the movies.

I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye as I put my makeup on. _"REALLY?"_

"Yeah. Really." I said, as I put on my mascara. "Wait..."

_"What?!"_

"Are those Christain Louboutin's?!" I half way screamed. "Because I don't know any other shoe brand with red bottom heels."

"You _**saw**_ that?" Tori asked, biting on her lip.

"Yeah. Are you..., _embarassed_, or something?"

"No. No. It's not that. I just didn't think anyone would notice."

I shrugged. "I might not look like I'm interested in couture fashion, but believe me. I **am.** I mean, I'm not the only person that wears black, you know? I _**lot**_ of fashion designers do. Hair stylist too." I chuckled, as I did my eyeliner. "It's no big deal. It's not like I can't afford it, I just end up buying something else. All the time." I shrugged again. "I've always wanted a pair though."

_ "Hmmm."_ Tori said, as she pulled up her backpack on the sink, putting her other clothes she wore to school into the bag as I moved from my eyeliner, to my eye shadow.

"What, _'hmmm'_?" I asked, looking at her suspisously.

"Oh, _nothinggg...,"_ She smirked as she pulled out a box with '_Christian Loboutin_' written on it. "It's just, for _**some**_ odd reason, I happened to buy **two** pairs of Louboutin's yesterday, and **one** was in _your_ size. Black. Non squeeky. Because I _**know**_ how much you hate the squeek of your shoes when you first get them. No shine, no glitter. Just a beautiful piece of artwork for your feet, Jade." She smiled genuinely, as she held the box in front of my face.

"No bullshit?" I asked, as my heart started ot skip a beat.

She shook her head. "Nope. Take them. They're yours. And _**no, before**_ you ask. Trina _**nor**_ I's feet have been near them or in them."

I opened the box. And sniffed the 'new shoes' smell. Ugh, it was almost as orgasmic as Beck eating me out this morning. A close second, but it's up there. "They're perfect. Thanks, Vega."

She opened her arms. I looked at her. "Come on. You **know** you wanna."

"No."

"Oh, come on, Jade! I _**just**_ gave you your _DREAM_ shoes. Hug me!"

I rolled my eyes as I inched closer to Victoria, wrapping my arms around her. "Thanks." I said into her ear.

"You're welcome, Jade." I could her the smile in her voice. Ew.

"Aww." I heared a faint sound as if a Cat was purring. Cat! My eyes pooped open as I withdrew from hugging Vega.

"You guys are _so_ cute! You know you're like, best friends now, right, Jadey?" I rolled my eyes again, as I put on my lip stick, looking at Cat's outfit. She looked good too. She wore a pink jacket, a white blouse with stings that tied into a bow, a yellow bandage-like skirt, and navy blue wedges.

"Alright, that's it! Why didn't anyone of you guys tell me that you were going to wear heels?! Was there a memo I didn't know about? Now I feel left out!" I said.

"Umm. Jade. I _**just**_ gave you heels. Not even five minutes ago. Wear them." Vega said.

"They look like they hurt." I said, as Cat took our dresses from the outside of the stalls, and put them on the handle of the girls' bathroom. "Why'd you do that?" I asked.

"Because Sikowitz asked me to, and I told him that we all had plans." Cat answered, walking back towards the mirror in the middle, pulling out her hair pins as she pulled out a hair straightener from her makeup bag. Which, I'm sure was battery opperated, because it didn't have an extension cord.

Tori threw a plastic bag at me. I looked at the package. "Dr. Scholl's shoe insules for heels. Nice. Thanks again." She placed a bag next to Cat, as she pulled off her shoes to put the insules inside. After I fixed my face, I took off my combat boots and put the insules into my new Louïs' before I put them on. I'm going to love these heels forever. I just know it. I smiled. I guess Vega's not all that bad.

~4:00 p.m.~

I had finished my makeup and Tori and I were waiting for Cat to finish straightening her hair. I stood by the girls bathroom door with my arms crossed.

"Hurry the hell up, Cat!" I yelled.

"I'm almost done, gesh." Cat repiled. _"Bossy...,"_ She said quietly. I almost didn't hear her, but I did. I squinted my eyes.

_"HURRY UP!"_ I yelled, as I heard her drop something.

"I said I was almost done. _**Damn.**_"

I rolled my eyes again, shaking my leg in impatience. I sighed, and I few minutes later, Cat came out with her big clutch purse attached to her.

"Are you happy now?"

I looked at her, and blinked. _"Wow."_

"Whaty?"

"You..., look... _amazing."_ I said, staring at her pin straight hair. And I wasn't lying, She looked. _**Great.**_ "I've never seen your hair like this. You should _**definity**_ wear your hair like that more."

_"Really?"_ She smiled. "You actually like it, Jade?"

"Yes. Can we move on?"

Cat turned to Vega. "What do you think, Tori?"

Her head shot up towards Cat in surprise. "Huh?"

"About my hair? Do you like it?" She asked, running her fingers threw her hair.

Vega's eyed widened. "Yes, wow. You..., look great. You should wear your hair like that more often."

Cat giggled. "I'm surprised that you and Jade agree about something."

"Wait, we did?" Tori asked, looking at me.

I pulled up the golden chain that the black strap of my purse looped threw, crossing my arms, and rolling my eyes. "I'm afraid so." I sighed. "Look, can we _**go**_ now? I want to see Beck drool when he sees my in these sex kittens." I smiled, looking down at them.

Cat pulled out her phone, putting up her index finger. "Mr. Sikowitz? Yes, it me, Cat! I have the dresses in their bags along with the cage's to them outside the girls bathroom like you asked. Alright, _**byeeeeeeee.**__"_ Cat sang, hanging up the phone.

"Did you _really_ just tell me to be quiet?!" I asked, eyeing her evily.

She rolled her eyes. "Jade..., let's not start the night off on the wrong foot, okay? Especially since if I do start it off wrong, I might trip in my heels." She put her hand on my forearm.

_ "Ugh, __**fine!**__"_ I exclaimed, throwing back my head. "Let's go, already!" I walked at a quick pace past Vega and Cat, with my arms still crossed.

~4:30 p.m.~

We walked outside, going towards a powder blue 1985 Cadaillac drop top. And just by _looking_ at it, I knew it was André's. It. Was. Gorgeous. He difineatly did a lot of work on it. From a new exterior body and paint job, to a complete interior makeover and 24 inch white crome wheels. God, if he ever got rid of that thing (which, knowing André, would _**NEVER HAPPEN.**_ But, a girl can dream._),_ I would be the first one to try and get it from him. Or buy it. Or better yet, _**steal it.**_ Hmm..., nah. He's my best friend.

I smirked as I walked closer to Beck, who was leaning against the hood of the car. I chuckled to myself. Typical Beck. André sat in the driver's seat, and Robbie sat on the trunk of the Car with his feet hanging over the back seats. I noticed that he had shower caps over his shoes. I shook my head, laughing more. Typical André. He _**would**_ make people wear shower covers on their shoes to prevent dirt and mess from getting on his interior.

Beck placed his hands around my waist. _**"You**__...,_ look great."

I smirked, wrapping my arms around his neck. "You've already seen my in this outfit, babe."

He shrugged. "Dones't matter. You always look amazing." He said, rubbing my cheek with his thumb. I couldn't help but blush.

"You think so?"

"Oh, I **know** so."

"Well, what do you think about my new shoes?" I smirked, running my finger threw his hair.

He looked down, his eyes popping out of his head. _"Damn._ Are those red bottoms?"

I shook my head. "Also known as Christian Louboutin's, Beckett. I wouldn't expect you to know that, but I'm surprised that you recognized them.

"How did you get them? When did you get them? And can you afford those?"

"Whoa. _Slow down._ The train to 'Annoy Jade' is moving too fast. Vega gave them to me. I got them about an hour ago, and you know better than I that I can afford them. Granted, I don't have a much money as André, _but_ I survive." I shrugged.

_ "Oh._" He said. "Well, you look absoutely...," He grabbed my waist again, pulling me close to his groin. _**"Sexy."**_ He grabbed my ass, squeezing it, leaning towards my face, whispering into my ear. "Make sure you keep those on when we get home. I want to fuck you while you wear them."

I moaned on his neck, pulling on his hair. _"Mmmm...,_ I can't wait."

"Hey, now! I'mma need you two to seperate. Ya'll's sexual tension is fogging up my window, and you're not even near it." André called. I groaned, rolling my eyes, looking at him. "Save that ish for later, Jade."

"Ugh, _fine!"_ I seperated from Beck, leaning against the hood. I looked at his outfit A red t-shirt, a golden urben blazer styled jacket, and red skinnys. I'm not sure what colored shoe he was wearing, but I honestly didn't care. I then turned my attention to Robbie. Cat sat next to him, with her own shower caps around her wedges, and her head on his shoulder. He wore a long sleeve button down pink fanel (or plaid, whatever) shirt. It also had navy blue, white, and yellow in his shirt. He wore navy blue skinnys and pink Toms. Obviously, there was yet,_**another**_ unspoken memo tonight. Every couple was wearing the same color. I mean, not together, but..., I'm sure you get the point. If you don't, then you _**really**_ shouldn't be reading this.

I turned my attention back towards Dré and Vega, watching them quitely. Vega had he hand on Dré's thigh as she rubbed it, her teeth on his ear as she pulled on it. And André..., just sitting there. I didn't even have to look away from his face to tell that he had a boner. He swallowed uncomfortably, shifting his angle to move away from her hand. She moved it back towards his thigh, gripping at the base of his cock threw his pants. André closed his eyes, his breathing speeding up. I angled my head. What the hell? Any **normal** teenage boy would've had his hands up her dress, and playing with her fucking vagina by now. _**I'm**_ just saying.

There was obviously something deeper going on here. _Why_ was Vega all over André, and why wasn't Dré doing anything about it? Wait... "Oh my God, you dared him to not touch you sexually, didn't you?!" I accused, pointing at Tori with my mouth dropped open.

Vega immediately shot up, rapidly removing her hand from André's erection. "What?" She asked with a nonchalant look on her face.

"Oh, _COME... __**ON!"**_ I exlaimed. "You were basically giving him a hand job without actually jacking him off and tacking off his clothes. And he didn't do a damn thing about it!"

"I don't know _**what**_ you're talking about."

That bold-face liar.

"Are you _sure_ you don't know what Jade's talking about, Tori?" Cat asked. "I mean, when I came over, he was all over you like my brother when-"

_**"NO!"**_ I yelled in Cat's direction.

"But-"

"I've yold you before. No disturbing stories about your brother dry humping you, and calling it 'wrestling'." I actually did air quotes, and shivered at the thought. "Back to you." I said, glaring at Vega suspiciously. "Caterina has a point. She _did_ catch you two in the act Monday. And by the way Cat exaggerated your sounds, I'm _sure_ he touched you sexually." I leaned my head to the side. "Why not now? What changed?" I asked, smirking in victory.

"Alright, alright." André said, putting his hands up. His signal that he's had enough. "It's true."

_"DRÉ!"_ Tori whined.

"Chill." He said in her direction, his hand on her shoulder. A few moments later, he sighed. "As ya'll meddling kids already know, Tori and I had a little physical interaction in her house Monday afternoon. Yes I touched her sexually. And it was great. We both wanted to continue, but we both knew that sooner or later, ya'll were on your way, and like I told Tori here, I would _**NEVER**_ take advantage of her. _**EVER.**_ I was raised better than that. Granted, I've had my 'player' moments and we all know that. But I care **way** too much about Tori to use her in that way. I told her that if and when we finally did it, it would be because I wanted it to be special. Memorable. I'm in love with Victoria, a'ight?"

"Alright." We all muttered together.

He sighed again. "Then, after ya'll left, I stuck around with Tori. We talked about what happened. Then the next thing you know, she made a dare with me that I wouldn't be able to last the rest of the summer without _**ANY**_ and _**ALL**_ forms or sex. No interactions unless it's one sided. Which..., sucks. But...," André shrugged again. "I know it'll be worth it in the end. Not to just be able to finally say that I had sex with Tori, but to prove to her, _**no matter **__**what**__**...,**__"_ Dré grabbed Vega's hand, intertwined their fingers, and kissed her hand. "That I love her **now.** And forever." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

I smiled as I watched him. It's been a long ass time since I've seen André so commited and in actual **love** with a girl. And seeing him happy, subconsciously made me happy. Which, I hated. But he's my best friend. But I swear, they better not break up! I'll kill both of them because of their stupid decision. Okay, so maybe I wouldn't _actually_ kill them, but I'd smack the holy hell of of their heads until they came to their senses, and got back together. **Each** and _**every**_ time.

Beck wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling my back towards his body, kissing my head, and intertwining our fingers. I smiled more. I swear, I'm getting soft!

"So..." Beck began. "André. Have you got everything ready for tonight?"

"What's tonight?" Tori asked.

André smiled. "Tonight, we drink. And get high."

"Yay, booze!" Cat celebrated, throwing her hands in the air. She was adorable, I'll give her that, but I limit her to only so much vodka or beer when we all drink together. Do you even _**know**_ how long it took for me to convince her to start drinking and smoking with us? You know, before Vega came into the picture.

"Wait. You guys drink and smoke?" Tori asked in disbelief.

_ "Yeah?"_ I asked as more of a condescending statement than a question. "It's more of like a hazing initiation to all new people that want to be considered an official member of our 'crew', now." I shrugged.

"So, I _**have**_ to do it?" She looked at André as if she were looking for an escape route.

"I'm afaid so, Tori baby. It's not like you haven't drank booze before, right?" He asked.

It was Vega's turn to sigh. "I guess. But I've never smoked before. What are you guys smoking, anyways?"

"Kush." I replied.

_"Kush?"_ She shook her head. "What's that?"

"You know, dime bags?" Beck asked.

"Nickel bags?" Robbie added.

"Marijuana?" Cat quipped.

"Mar-y Ja-ane?" André sung, with a smirk on his lips.

"Okay, so wait." She put her hands on her lap. "How did you get the booze, and _where_ did you but the weed?"

Beck raised his hand. "The booze would be the work of me." Tori cocked her eyebrow. He shrugged. "I know people. I have connections. That's all you need to know."

"Alright, alright." Tori threw her hands up in mini surrender. "And the weed?"

Robbie raised his hand. "That would be me."

"Wait...,_**what?!"**_ Tori exclaimed, throwing her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." She muttered, blinking a few times. A few minutes later, she dropped her hand. "When? What? _How?_"

Robbie sighed. "There's a _**lot**_ of things that you don't know about me, Vega." Oh, fiesty. He must've smoked some while they were waiting for us.

"Like what?" She asked, curious.

"Well, I've been selling weed since the summer of our Freshmen year of High School. I started out bad. I mean. I needed money. Lots of it. And fast. So, during summer, I noticed these teenage guys round seventeen or eightteen. I wanted to know how they always got whatever they wanted before the week was out. All they told me was that I had to sell something green. That would coincidently, make me more green than I was selling. I didn't know what the stuff was until the ending of first semester of being at Hollywood Arts. But I was making money. Granted, I was always wearing a hoodie and had my head down, but I was nervous, new, and awkward. I still get nervous, and let's face it, I'll always be awkward." He shrugged.

"So, around the ending of June of that summer, I started to start smoking a nickel bag worth of the weed. And I went to school confident. I held my head up high, and I didn't even have my hoodie on after school when I would be normally be selling. I won't tell you where, because that's confidential. Anyway, I started to notice that the more I smoked, the more confidence I had. But if I didn't, I would be back to my normal, nerdy, Robbie self. And I was upping my game. I was getting as good, almost _better_ than the guys I ran with. So, then I realized that there was one thing I was _**really**_ good at. Something I've been doing since I was five. Ventriloquism. So I started to save my earnings, and in comes Rex. I got laughed at by the guys when I had him. But I noticed when I had him on my hand, I was a different person. The smart talking, fast talking, street smart guy that I wanted to be subsequently, making me three times as much money when I wasn't high, and about one thousand more when I was."

"I only _really_ used Rex when I wasn't high. Sometimes I would forget him at home, and not make a lot _**because**_ I didn't have my 'confidence'. That's what I started calling my kush. My 'confidence booster'. So, I put a sticky note on my mirror in my room where I would see it everyday to bring Rex to school with me. Rather I was strung out or not until it became a habit. I literally bought him as my weed co-seller, and then, he became so much more. Anyways, I have _never_ been caught. Why? I don't know. I guess I've gotten _**really**_ good at my 'job'. But even **if** I do, I have thousands of dollars in places only known to me. And me only. So if I need bail, I can request to pay for it myself. I know people too. One's that can prevent me from a lot of things." He shrugged.

_** "Whoa...,"**_ Tori said, slouching back into the passenger seat. "That's..., _**whoa.**__"_

"I know. I know." He said. "But anywho, I have the weed and our joints to roll them in. And any other weird ass substance you wanna use to put your mary jane in. I even have bread. I know it's crazy, but I have some clients that tell me that I should try it." He shook his head. "They're crazy, too."

"Bring the shit out!" I ordered, walking towards the back of the car, holding Beck's hand. I assumed that they either went and got the things while we were in the bathroom, or they already brought it, and left it in a cooler or something. Cat scooted down into the far right seat of André's vehicle, as Robbie slid down the trunk.

He tapped on it a few seconds later. "Abracababra!" Dré shook his head, as he pressed the button that opened up the trunk. A few minutes later, Roobie came back, sliding next to Cat with a giant ziploc bag of marijuana and another bag filled with white paper to roll it in. I sat next to Robert, and Beck came in after me.

"Ay yo, Robbie? Let's get this party started." André said.

"I'm working on it." He responded, opening up the bags, laying out the joints, and putting the weed in it for us. I guess he didn't want to waste too much of his product. "Here." He handed André a half-wrapped joint. Dré took it from his hand, and licked the edge of the joint, carefully wrapping it to perfection. After a few minutes, we all had our own mary jane.

"Well, hello there, friend. It's been a while." I said, rolling it around my fingers. I leaned down and pressed the button that would suffice as a lighter (yes, there was one in the front and back of his car). A few seconds later, it popped open, and I put the lighter up towards the blunt, lighting it. I then passed it to Beck, leaning over and lighting up his joint with my own. Everyone in the back seat shared it, as I saw André roll, close, and light up Tori's own blunt just like I did to Beck's.

"Aight. Tori, I need you to try this." André said, taking a puff of his own, handing Vega hers.

She pointed towards it, which a surprised face. _"That?_ You want me to try _**that?!"**_

I smirked as I smoked my own like a pro after months without it. "I'm sure a big girl like you could handle it, _right?"_ I asked, with a cocky grin."Unless of course, you're scared."

"I am **not** scared...," She retorted. "I'm just...,"

_ "Scared."_ I finished for her. "It's okay. Cat was scared when she had her first experience with Mary. You wouldn't believe how many agonizing months on end it took to get her to agree to it. It was **torture.**" I rolled my eyes. "And not the good kind."

She put her hand on the head of her seat, her body turned towards mine. "I am **not** scared!"

I inhaled more of Mary, blowing it in her face. "Prove it. Smoke the blunt." I smirked, eying her evily with my left arm under my right armpit. "Like a **big** girl."

She squinted her eyes at me. _**"FINE."**_ She took the joint from André's hand, inhaling the fumes for a few seconds. She blew out smoke, holding onto her chest as she coughed.

André patted her back. "Don't worry babe. You'll get used to it before the night is over with. I promise."

She took a deep breath. "It seems I have no other choice but to get used to it. I honestly _**hate**_ this form of hazing. I am _not_ looking forward to college."

André gave her a look. "If you don't make it as a singer before the age of twenty five, you're _**going **_to college. End of descusion. Actually...," He looked at each and every one of us. "If **all** don't make it as whatever we want to be before we turn twenty five, we **all** go to college for however many years and get a degree in our future careers. Argeed?"

I sighed. "Sure. Whatever."

"Fine by me." Beck replied.

Robbie shrugged. "Seems fair."

"As long as I have a unicorn as a pet, I don't care. College will be fun!" Cat said.

We all laughed. "A'ight ya'll. You know the rule. I'm not gonna move my car until everyone's seat belt is on." André said, as he put his on. "Safety come first. Ya'll should know by now." I rolled my eyes as everyone put their seat belts on.

"Can we go now?!" By the time I get to my third joint, I'm going to have the munchies.

"Cool your demented little head, Jade." André said. "We're going to go to Wok Star before the movies. I know how much you crave Chinese when you're high. I've exprienced too much how you go off the handle even more when you're high. I don't want to get an any accidents that would somehow end in fire."

I glared at him threw the rear view mirror. "Ugh. I'll try to behave."

"Oh, I'm sure Beck has your 'behavior' under control." He said, looking back at me, then turning on his radio.

Beck looked at me and smirked with his hand on my thigh. "Oh, I **do.**"

André laughed. pulling off the parking lot of Hollywood Arts, as Robbie put his supplies into a small pull out box, that seperated the driver's and passenger's seat.

We came to a stop light around the corner. André plugged in his cell phone into the AUX plug on his radio (of course, the radio was high tech and removable. André has obssessions with protecting what's his. I don't blame him). He clicked on his pear phone 3xt a few times, turning on _"Young, Wild, and Free"_ by Wiz Khalifa, ft. Snoop Dogg and Bruno Mars.

I smirked as I saw Vega take another puff, her coughing not as bad as the first one, but just as effective. It was still hilarious to me. It reminded me of the first time Cat did it. Of course she was coughing just as bad as Tori. Maybe worse. But after a few cups of water, and us talking her threw it..., eventually, she got threw it. But since Vega had André to couch her threw it, so no one said anything.

I laughed to myself at Troi's expense, taking a puff while everyone sung the hook of the song. "So what, we get drunnnkkk? So what, we smoke weeeeddd? We're just having fuuunnnn. We don't care who seeesss. So what, we go ouuutttt? That's how it's su'posed to beeeee. Livin' younngg, and wiilldd, and frreeeeeee..."

"Uh, ah-um. So what, I keep it rolled up, saggin' my pants, not caring what I show. Keep it real wit my niggas, keep it plain for those hoes. It look clean don't it? Washed it the other day, watch how you lean on it." André rapped the intro, pushing Beck's arm off the outside of his car lightly. "Eat me some Fiber One, jeans on it. Roll joints bigger than King Kong's fingers, and smoke them hoes down to they stingers. You a class clown, and if I skip from the down, with your bitch, smoking gray hay..."

"You what? It's like I'm, seventeen again, peach fuzz on my face" I laughed at Beck, André and Robbie had to make a showcase of their 'beards', rubbing on them as Beck continued with Snoop Dogg's part. "Lookin', on a case. Trynna find a hella taste." And of course, the dramatic, _"Oh my __**GOD!**_ I'm on the chase. _Chevy_. It's gettin' kinda heavy. Relavent sellin' it, dippin' away. Time keeps slippin' away, zip in a safe, flippin' for pay. Tippin' like I'm drippin' in paint. Up front, four blunts. Like a leaf, I put the weed in the jay. Hay!" I laughed at Beck as he did the 'Snoop Dogg' dance, his arms and hands in the air, swaying side to side.

I shook my head, as I sung the chorus with everyone again. Sometimes I couldn't believe that I was associated with these kids. But sometimes, I wouldn't have it any other way. This night seemed like it would be the latter.

"So what, we get drunnnkkk? So what, we smoke weeeeddd? We're just having fuuunnnn. We don't care who seeesss. So what, we go ouuutttt? That's how it's su'posed to beeeee. Livin' younngg, and wiilldd, and frreeeeeee..."

"Uh, and I don't even care. 'Cause if me and my team in there, it's gonna be some weed in the air, tell 'em Mac."

"Blowin' everywhere we goin', and now you knowin'. When I step right up, get my lighter, so I can light up." My jaw literally almost dropped when I heard Robbie rap the next part flawlessly. I saw completely speechless. I didn't know he had those skills. I didn't know he had _**any**_ skills. And **no,** I don't call stuffing your hand up a puppet's ass, making it talk, and calling ot 'Vantriloquism', a skill. Maybe once (or _**if**__)_ he starts making serious and unillegal money with it, then my mind will change. **Maybe.**

"That's how it should be done. Soon as you're thinkin' you're down, find how to turn things around. Now things are lookin' up." The boys obviously rehearsed this. André got Wiz's parts, and Beck and Robbie took places with Snoop's. They're so obvious.

"From the ground up, pound up, this Taylor Gang. So turn my sound up, and mound up, and do my thing."

"Now I'm chillin', fresh out the class, feelin'..., like I'm on my own, and I can prolly own a buliding. Got my own car, no job, no children. Had to size project, me and Mac killed it."

"T.A.C., M.A.C., D.E.V., H.D.3., high as me. This is us, and we gon' fuss, and we gon' fight, and gon' roll, and live off bluff.." Robbie continued, smoking his joint, leaning back, wrapping his arm around Cat's neck, whom was almost finshed with her first joint. It amazed me how much of an expert she looked like now. And then, there are the times where I think that the weed is what's affecting her brain when she acts like a four year old child. But then again, this is _Cat_ I'm talking about.

"So what, we get drunnnkkk? So what, we smoke weeeeddd? We're just having fuuunnnn. We don't care who seeesss. So what, we go ouuutttt? That's how it's su'posed to beeeee. Livin' younngg, and wiilldd, and frreeeeeee..." I looked in Tori's direction as we rounded the last corner, heading in the direction of Wok Star, and noticed that she took a big puff. I blinked as I noticed that she coughed. _Obviously._ But she didn't have a harsh, dying cough. I pouted. She was no longer suffering. Boo. Well, at least she caught on. She obviously a quicker learner than I thought.

"Roll one, smoke one, when you live like this, you're supposed to party. Roll one, smoke one. And we all just havin' funnnnn." I laughed at Cat as she sung that part. She sound like she was high already. In her own little 'Magical Kingdom' filled with things only she -and other three to six year old girls, possibly even unknowingly gay boys- would dream about. Everyone joined in like the lame kids they were. "So we just, roll one, smoke one. When you live like this, you're supposed to party. Roll one, smoke one. And we all just havin' _funnnnnn.."_

"So what, we get drunnnkkk? So what, we smoke weeeeddd? We're just having fuuunnnn. We don't care who seeesss. So what, we go ouuutttt? That's how it's su'posed to beeeee. Livin' younngg, and wiilldd, and frreeeeeee..."

"Weed..." Robbie sung.

"Funnnn" Cat dragged out.

Beck wrapped his arm around my neck. "And we don't care who sees."

"That's how it's su'posed to bee.." I smiled in his direction.

"Livin' young, and wild, and free..." Tori smiled, holding André's hand as she continued to try and get used to smoking marijuana. Which, as I said, wasn't fun for me, because now she didn't sound like death was choking her. Well, boo.

André pulled into a parking spot in front of the buliding as everyone took off their seat belts. I looked up and saw a big red buliding. I grabbed Beck's arm. _"Wait."_

André looked up after he took off his own seat belt. "What?"

"What the hell is a _'Nozu'?_ And where the hell are we?" I asked.

"Jade. _Chill."_ He ordered. "Let's just go inside and see what it is. A'ight?"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure. Whatever."

Everyone got out of his car. Beck grabbed me by my arms. _"Jade."_

"What?!" I asked.

"Baby..., what's wrong?" He asked, looking into my eyes. His brown eyes peered into my green ones. Sometimes it pissed me off how fucking well he knows me, and sometimes it made me- dare I say?- _**happy**__._ This was the latter.

I sighed. "It's just..., everyone is on their best fucking behavior, the ones in our group that are dating _**including us,**_ are wearing matching colors, _**and**_ the girls were wearing heels today. If it weren't for Vega, I would've been left out. And I...,"

He smiled, putting his hand over my lips. "I get it babe. You what I love about you? How fucking strong you are. You're insecure as fuck, but you try to hide it because you hate being categorized as a normal girl. But you know what else I love about you? How much of a fucking normal girl you **actually** are. I love how you try to hide it. This moment right here is one of those moments where your insecurities take over, and who you _**really**_are shows." He rubbed my cheek with his thumb. "And I love you for that. You're imperfectly perfect. And you imperfection is what makes me love you even more every fucking day."

He ran his fingers threw my hair, as tears started to fall down my face slowly. "The fact that you're only mean and evil because of what happened to you...," He shook his head. _**"God,**_ you're so strong. And amazing. And beautiful. It amazes me that you were able to live through that. That you didn't let that stop you. And you're _**still **_here. With **me.** I can continue on and on about how fucking imperfectly perfect you are. But let's face it, I'll probably never stop talking about you. You're the missing piece to the puzzle that completes my life. I **can **_**not**_ live without you. I refuse to. I love you so much. Words can't even discribe..." He sighed as his eyes searched mine.

I bit the inside of my cheek, as I ran my fingers threw his hair as well. My tears became stronger as he wiped them away. Beck was the only one that knew what happened to me. I haven't told anyone. **He's** what keeps me strong. "You're so fucking amazing, baby. You never fail to amaze me. I love you so fucking much, Beck."

"I love you too, Jade. Now let's kiss, so that we can go be on our best behavior with our friends. And I do mean _**our**_ best behavior."

I sighed as I grabbed onto his blue jean shirt. "Alright. Whatever. Just kiss me already." I ordered, pulling him down towards my lips, kissing him slowly and passionately as his fingers wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer. I moaned, wrapping my arms around his neck, sucking on his lips to hint that I wanted entrance.

"Jaaadddeee?" I rolled my eyes at the faint voice I recognized all too well.

_** "WHAT?!"**_ I yelled in frustration. Sometimes, I sware that Cat has a _'someone other than Robbie and I are about to have sex, or have sexual interactions, I __**must**__ stop their teenage hormones, because I only want Robbie and I to have sex, and let my friends be sexually frustrasted'_ radar. And before you say anything, shut the hell up about the long title.

She squealed and jumped a little. "André said for you guys to come on. And we're all going inside at the same time."

"Ugh!" I spat in disgust (and yes, sexual frustration). "Is _**anyone**_ in our group of 'friends' aloud to have sex?! Much less, _**kiss?!"**_ I rhetorically asked, grabbing Beck's hand, pulling him towards the big red building that looked like a giant three year old boy's lost lego block as Cat ran before us.

We walked into the building, watching as Cat ran up halfway up the hallway towards Robbie, and holding onto his forearm. I scoffed at the decor of the hallway. A bright orange carpet, and cerulean blue walls with a pink, orange, blue, yellow and white painted like banner accent running across both walls. Ugh! I scrunched my nose at the brightness of the hallway. _**GROSS.**_ I can only imagine how fucking bright and gross it is on the inside of the stupid place. Eghhh.

"It's about time that you guys got inside." André said.

_"Can it,_ Dré." I spat at him.

"Hey, hey. Chill." He responded, holding up his hand, gesturing me to stop.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. _"FINE."_ I scoffed. "I'm more hungry than irratated, I guess. The munchies are kicking in. So let's go in before I get _**really**_ irratated from not eating. And _**none of you...,**_ want that."

"Alright, alright. Jade makes a valad point." André said.

I shrugged. "I did."

"Let's just go inside, so we all can eat." He ordered as Vega grabbed his hand, everyone walking around the corner into the actual buliding.

"Wow. This is a _**really**_ cool place." Tori said, as we rounded the corner, leaning on André.

"Yeperdido, it sure is." Robbie stated with Cat attached to his arm.

I rolled my eyes as Beck had his hand wrapped around my waist, and my right hand intertwined with his.

"I heard they have awesome sushi." Beck announced.

"Oh, I bet they have Miso Soup. I _**love**_ Miso Soup."

I made a disgusted face. "Miso Soup is gross."

"Whatever Jade. Just because _you_ don't like it, doesn't mean I'm going to stop eating it."

I rolled my eyes as an Asian lady came up to us. "Hello. Welcome to _Nozu_. I'm the owner, Ms. Lee. What can I do to help?"

Vega gasped, releasing André's hand, and pointing Ms. Lee. "Oh my God!"

Ms. Lee looked dramatically around the resturant. "What?! Is he here?"

Tori blinked, standing up straight. "No! No... I- I- I- I'm Tori. Remember me? You produced my friends play."

I smirked at that. She actually considered me her friend. She on the other hand, was just climbing up the scissor edged ladder towards being considered my aquiantance.

"Oh _yeahhhh...,"_ Ms. Lee said. "You people left my daughter _**dangling**_ from the ceiling."

Tori's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "Oh.., I- _**did **__we?"_ She asked rhetorically.

I laughed. "Hell yeah, we did. It was funny too."

"Are _you_ the friend she's talking about?" She asked me.

"Why yes, I am." I smirked darkly.

"You're demented." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled. And I _swear,_ my eyes twinkled sinisterly at that compliment. _Yes._ I considered that a compliment. Call me _Twisted._

"Wait, uh..., what happened to your other resturant, _Wok Star?"_ André asked, changing the subject.

"OH. It burned down in a **mysterious** fire. So sad." She faked pouted. "But then I opened up the insurance money, and opened **this **place." Ms. Lee said esctacially.

"But..., _Wok Star_ was a Chinese resturant..." Cat announed.

"Yeah, _so?"_ Ms. Lee asked.

"But this is a sushi place...," Robert said pointedly.

"Which is Japanese." Beck added.

"Are you Chinese?" I asked.

"Or Japanese?" Tori questioned.


End file.
